The Grass Is Greener
by Normal-is2faraway
Summary: Ray Berry barely survived junior high-school. After his freshman year at Carmel, he decides it's time to face the rest of high school without his mom there to protect him. Now at McKinley, Ray finds a surprising group of friends, a down-and-out glee club and the girl of his dreams. It was love at first sight when he met Quinn Fabray but does she feel the same? Genderswap!Rachel.
1. Maybe This Time

**Chapter One**

**All Over Again**

* * *

The sight of red and white decorated walls assaulted Ray's eyes as he walked through the halls of William McKinley High School. The posters proudly sported the Titans and he appreciated the ominous symbolism. The fearful terrorizers of the Ancient Greek world coupled with one of America's worst presidents.

It wasn't just the walls that foreshadowed danger.

It was the disgusting smell of public school… or was it something that permeated from the boy's locker room. Either way, it couldn't be sanitary.

It was the sheer terror instilled in every four-eyed, pimpled 'loser' as Ray passed them by.

All signs told Ray that the building may have changed but this was going to be middle school all over again.

He barely survived the first time.

Everything about McKinley High School was making Ray Redford Berry's hair stand on end. It was the only time he doubted his choice to transfer here for sophomore year and the bravery that helped him get out of bed that morning was fading. It _was_ middle school all over again. Ray visibly shuddered at the memories that flooded his mind.

His fathers and mother thought he was crazy for transferring to the school that most of his middle school tormenters attended. Why wouldn't they?

At Carmel, Ray Corcoran was the freshman prodigy of Vocal Adrenaline. With his best friend and mentor, Jesse St. James, they were revered and respected for their sheer talent and that was all that Ray thought he ever wanted.

Now he was starting all over again. Again. He was at the bottom of the school food chain and Ray could only hope for the chance get through the next three years without incurring the wrath of the McKinley hierarchy. Would kids remember him? He rid himself of the brightly coloured sweaters with animals that he loved so much just to stay off the radar. He looked at his scarf and sighed. Maybe asking Jesse for discreet fashion tips was a mistake. What did he know though? He let his mother shop for him after burning the polar bear sweater he wore one day.

No more bright animal sweaters or argyle at Carmel High after the burning. That was the first rule when Ray lived with Shelby.

Fortunately Shelby didn't know that he hid the rest of them at the Berry household. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her _or_ his precious animal sweaters and argyle socks.

The members of Vocal Adrenaline were sad to see him go. Most didn't truly understand his reasons. They didn't even know the true reasons of why he was at Carmel for freshman year besides his biological connection with their coach. Even Jesse was less than understanding for he knew what the others didn't. How close Ray was to-

_he always believed that such things were the stuff of the weak. that he was above all the degradation, rising up. he wasn't a star. no gold. just red._

It didn't matter.

This time would be different. He couldn't rely on Shelby's or Jesse's protection any longer. Ray had to learn to stand on his own feet again. Find the future star that he was before.

_blood. red. he couldn't stop staring at the laceration. too entranced by its morbidity to care to clean up the mess at the moment. was he hurting? all the time. what was another to add to the pile?_

Where was the boy who boldly declared at the tender age of three, that he would take Broadway by 'stowm?'

_beautiful in it's gentle flow from his wrist to the sink. _

Ray missed him. He could tell that his dads missed that boy too.

_The silver blade glinted in the light. It was the first time he saw any light in his life_

They first noticed a change in their boy a few months into Ray's first year at middle school. Ray became quieter at dinner. He didn't want to talk about school. He never spoke about friends. Soon the bright boy who talked a million miles a minute couldn't be coerced to say two words.

They had no clue that their precious son was teased mercilessly everyday. They didn't know that Ray had a daily appointment with the school dumpster. Hiram and Leroy Berry had no idea that their little boy was called "Gay Berry" or "Fairy Berry" until he cried.

No, they certainly had no idea… until they caught Ray cutting himself with a razorblade.

_they looked at him in horror. tears. they were crying. was he crying? tears and blood. he couldn't look at them anymore. the sink was decorated; tears and blood._

_they knew_

Ray wasn't as strong as they all thought.

It was a wake up call for all of them. They pulled him out of school as soon as Ray told them the truth. Several family-therapy sessions were called where each had cried for hours. It was then that Hiram and Leroy decided it was time to tell their son about Shelby. Their son needed all the supporters that he could get.

They got in touch with her first to get the okay. As soon as she heard the summarized version of events she rushed into the picture.

Ray couldn't believe that he had a mother. Until he was ten, he had always believed his mom was a turkey baster. Of course now he got the joke and he hadn't been able to so much as look at a turkey baster again without feeling the need to throw-up.

Their relationship was tentative at first, both not knowing exactly how to connect with the other. But they bonded over music. Broadway, the arts, New York. Shelby knew how to coax some part of the old Ray Redford Berry out of his shell and she convinced Hiram and Leroy to let him attend Carmel High School to get back the rest.

It worked out for the most part. He went by Ray Corcoran and everybody instantly knew not to mess with Corcoran's son. Shelby had Jesse watch over him and eventually the two became friends instead of rivals. Ray got to experience the joy of joining a club and a team without being ostracized for having two gay fathers.

Vocal Adrenaline welcomed him with open arms and those who knew of his parentage never made a fuss about it. (It may have been Ohio but it was still a show choir after all.)

So what in the world could have convinced Ray Redford Berry-Corcoran to leave all that behind?

He guessed it was the day he found out about the ritual psyching out the competition before Nationals. It was the first year that they would compete against another Ohio show choir at the national level. Jesse kept him away from that aspect of Vocal Adrenaline at Shelby's request, but a trip to the Bahamas with his parents caused him to miss out on telling the others not to let Ray in on their prank. At least they thought it was a prank. Ray only saw it as bullying.

Cruelty. Senseless. Degrading.

The kind of cruelty that almost cost him his life.

The experience gave him a panic attack and almost cost the rest of the team their lead singer. The realization that Ray had become what he had feared for years was shocking to say the least. His mother thankfully convinced him to stay on Vocal Adrenaline so that he could help the team take the National title and he did. Trust that his bio-mother would appeal to the true traits that linked them together. Their extreme self-driven ambition and single-minded ruthlessness when it came to blowing away the competition. Ray did it all without having to resort to the silly 'time-honoured' tradition of bullying others.

For once in a very long time, he had complete faith in who he was and that led them to their landslide victory. Legendary, even now, on the show choir forums.

But the panic attack proved he still wasn't over what had happened to him. These kids, now at McKinley High, still had him trapped in the lockers, the dumpsters, locked in the janitor's closets.

And now he was here.

He breathed in and puffed out his chest, rubbing his wrist unconsciously before adjusting his messenger bag and making his way in this new, scary environment. Striding along the halls, he repeated his mantra.

Ray Redford Berry was a star in the making.

In ten years, this would just be a sad chapter in his best-selling autobiography. (Title still a work in progress).

He could do this.

A giant of a jock clad in the Letterman uniform of terror, almost bowled him over. The kids laughed as the new transfer was thrown to the floor by the impact.

Ray gulped in fear, this was a familiar scene.

He would get through this. Head high and talent intact.

He hoped.

* * *

Anyone would think that the blonde-haired beauty that was looking at her reflection in the mirror was nothing less than a goddess. Many had fawned over the ethereal beauty that Quinn Fabray exuded; some even thought with bitterness that it must have been effortless. If it were anybody else, they would have been satisfied with the reflection. Not a hair out of place. Not a shade out of style.

The only thought Quinn had running through her mind was, "Oh God, I got fatter."

Quinn Fabray did not just look at her own reflection. She scrutinized it with a more critical eye than a surgeon. Every flaw, every hair out of place had to be fixed or hidden before she walked out of that room. Because outside of that safe place was a world of critics just waiting for her slip up and turn back into Lucy Caboosey. Starting with her biggest critic after herself: her father.

She could almost hear the slight jabs her father often made when they ate together.

"_Are you sure you want to have another potato Sweetie?"_

"_No, our little Lucy Q wouldn't want another chubby baby face now would she?"_

_"You know how easy it is to get back to your weight, Quinn. At least your nose will stay the same no matter what you eat. It better have with the money we invested in it."_

So much said in remarks as cutting as those. It was maddening. Like puppet strings that latched onto her with a vice-like control.

Even her life outside the household was moulded by the Fabray standard. Since Frannie set the precedent, it was more than an expectation… it was the only option. President of the Celibacy Club, captain of the Cheerios, honour roll student; Frannie was all of that in addition to Prom and Homecoming queen.

Lucy Q. Fabray wasn't enough.

Quinn had to be.

Whatever hidden resentment for the weight of the Heavens on her shoulders was ignored for the most part. There really was no other option.

But she never questioned the power that powerlessness brought. She revelled in it.

The pressures that put her at the top ironically granted her control of an aspect of her life that she never had before. It was the only power that mattered to a sixteen-year-old girl. People who would have mocked Lucy Caboosey now bowed before the Head Cheerio. For once she had BFFs. Girls who would have her back. All the boys wanted her. She had a quarterback boyfriend who would do whatever she said. It was perfect. He was all that her parent- all that _she _ever wanted.

It was all about control in the Fabray household. And at McKinley, Quinn had lots of it.

A frenzied honk pierced the air and Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana was never one to be patient. She gave a final once-over before deeming her appearance worthy of making it out of the house.

This was to be her first full year as Captain of the Cheerios. Quinn was the first freshman to get the title after dethroning the senior with a ruthlessness that impressed the likes of one Sue Sylvester.

Everything was going to go Quinn's way this year. She could just feel it.

* * *

Santana fixed her make-up in the mirror, eyes sweeping her neck for any signs of hickeys left behind by the bubbly blonde in the passenger seat.

It wasn't wrong. She told herself, assurance both fake and fleeting.

It was hot. They were hot cheerleaders. It was practically expected of them to make out.

And Santana sure as hell wasn't going to mack on Quinn.

Sharing a secret smile with Brittany as they waited for their Captain, Santana tried to still the skipping heartbeats that appeared whenever she looked into her bestie's eyes.

It was just her indigestion, ignoring the fact that cheerleading required them to skip meals before practice.

The butterflies settled once the Captain entered the car, barking out orders as soon as she got in.

"Calm your tits Fabray. You're the one who kept us waiting." Santana really didn't want to listen to the Head Cheerio crap before school even started.

Quinn arched her condescending brow in return, "Uh huh, like you weren't keeping yourselves busy, _Lopez_?"

Bitch didn't just say that.

Cardinal rule of the Unholy Trinity. Do NOT imply anything about Brittany and Santana. Not one word.

And Santana couldn't let such a thing go on without dishing out a little old Lopez revenge. She knew exactly how to hit _Lucy Q_ under the belt.

"Looking a little chubby there, Fatty McFatAss?" she bit back with enough acid to melt a hole to hell.

They glared at each other in another intense Alpha pissing contest and Brittany sighed at the thought of another long year with the feuding Pack Leaders. Why couldn't they just get along?

"Hey Q, do penguins wear tuxes all the time? Or do the girl penguins get to wear dresses?"

As always, Brittany's well-timed defusing comment of confusion was enough to simmer her best friends so that they could get on with their day.

First day of school bitches.

* * *

"_Have you checked if they still have a glee club, Ray? I heard that back in the day, McKinley show choir was legendary."_

Ray knew that he had to join the school's glee club; his future career in Broadway depended on it. That fact still didn't stop the hesitancy that bubbled up at the sheer thought of being apart of a show choir that wasn't his mom's Vocal Adrenaline. A family that he shared the outpour of blood, sweat and tears (the good kind) with, every single practice. One that helped him come back from the darkest place in his life. Sure, they were completely comprised of soulless automatons but they treated him equally; with a show face smile and a knife hidden behind their backs. They were his people.

"I don't know, Jesse. I passed by the choir room at least three times. The only two people in there are somebody named Ryerson and a single male student."

It was a disturbing display of outright molestation disguised as a vocal practice. Ray may require more therapy if he witnessed anymore of it.

"Besides even if I join I don't think it'll be good enough to go against Vocal Adrenaline."

"_Oh I see, you're afraid to go up against me in competition. That's cute."_

Ray bristled at the condescension in his best friend's tone. "Excuse me?"

"_Yeah, now that you don't have Mommy's show choir power backing your sub-par performance abilities, you know you're going to lose. It's understandable really. The pressure of a winner is really a burden that only true stars would be able to carry."_

"Hey I'm more than half the reason we won at National's last year. Who covered up Adrienne's tumble and turned it into the intricate dance move that wowed the judges? Me. Who went on emergency Honey tea runs to keep Gabby from going hoarse? Me. I'm not afraid of a little competition because even with one other member and a slightly perverted, handsy pedophiliac as the coach I will beat you. That is a Ray Redford Berry Guarantee! Good day, Sir!"

Ray hung up as soon as he was finished and wasn't able to hear the victorious laughter on the other end of the phone. He was however rather breathless after his longwinded speech and saw that students looked at him with an eye of caution. Great first impression there, Ray.

Nevertheless… sub-par? Jesse St. James calling him, 'sub-par?'

Hmph. Ray Redford Berry's performance abilities were nothing short of brilliant. He had enough talent in his pinky finger to make the lights of Broadway shine in blinding luminance. He set off once more towards the choir room, too focused and single-minded in his divo-like strut that he wasn't able to see what was coming until it was too late.

"Ooof!"

Thankfully the figure he collided with was not a hulking brute several feet taller.

"Watch where you're going, Midget!"

The snark in the figure's voice didn't do a thing for Ray's ego. However, the feeling of having soft, pert breasts flush against him as he tried to keep the girl steady from their collision? Now _that_ was doing something to him and it had nothing to do with ego or dignity.

"You can let go of me now." The voice spoke again and while it was deadpanned and irate in tone, Ray could not seem comprehend the looming threat underlining it.

No, once he got a grasp on the hormones and looked up at the mysterious, annoyed figure, Ray wasn't able to hold a single thought in his mind. She was an angel. Simple and clichéd in the best way possible.

Blonde trusses tightly held in a high ponytail, typical red and white cheerleading uniform and a face that transported you to a time of classic Hollywood, where Grace Kelly herself would be jealous of this girl's visage. A Greek goddess, a princess from fairy tales… was she even human?

And those eyes. Those deep, turbulent eyes that Ray wasn't certain he could have noticed before his… troubling years. The hazel storms hidden beneath showed everything that this girl could be hiding, a world of hurt, of fear… something that Ray was quite familiar with. After all he faced that storm in the mirror everyday. His inherent sixth-sense was telling him that there was a lot more depth than the hardened scowl that almost marred her beauteous visage.

And beyond the seemingly inhuman aesthetics this girl was graced with, those eyes made her ten times more blinding than his… dare he even think it?

Even when she looked like she could tear him apart, this stranger was more blinding than his talent.

For her own part, Quinn was deeply disturbed by both this boy's nerve and intense stare. It wasn't everyday that a hormonally charged teenage boy looked into a girl's eyes as intently as he would her breasts or her ass. It was a pleasant change, Quinn supposed but more unnerving still was the way in which this boy's eyes seemed to see past Quinn's wall and to Lu-

"Hey, freak! I said _hands OFF_!" She pushed him away. She had no choice. There was no more Lucy. There couldn't be.

"I-I'm so sorry. It's just I- this is my first day here at McKinley and-"

"And you thought it was a good day to get fresh with the Head Cheerleader, Freshman Freak?" She accused incredulously. Ugh this perv was almost as bad as Jewfro. At least he doesn't look as creepy. Kind of cute actually, in a little creature kind of way.

'Gosh she's pretty…' was the only thought running in Ray's mind. Shaking his head in an effort to clear it while also trying to maintain eye contact with the cheerleader angel in front of him was a difficult task but he managed to succeed and regained more function in his brain.

He extended his hand in order to properly introduce himself and relieve some of the awkward tension, "Um-no it's never a good day for sexual harassment, which I assure you wasn't my intent. I mean it was an accident. It's not everyday that I run into someone as resplendent as yourself and I was simply caught off guard-"

An involuntary and small laugh erupted from Quinn at the boy's rambling, making his face descend into deeper levels of red. She abruptly halted her giggling once his face set into that familiar adoring look. It was good to see that, as unnerving as his soul-searing stares were, she still had an affect on him. What wasn't so comfortable was the unfamiliar butterflies that crept into her stomach at the compliment she received. 'Resplendent' was definitely not something that Finn called her. He never really got past 'you look hot' before having to chant 'MAILMAN.'

He coughed, hand still held out in front of him, "Um-I'm Ray. Ray Redford Berry and I'm not a Freshman. I'm a transfer student. I'm starting my sophomore year here."

An awkward silence filled the air, making both uncomfortable. Quinn sighed once she realized the boy wasn't taking the hint and looked around to find the hallway relatively empty. She grasping his hand reluctantly, she gave her own introduction, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

There, short and simple. Now kindly let go of this Head Cheerio's han-

Quinn let out a small squeak of surprise as Ray turned their joined hands over and applied a light kiss on her the back of her hand. Ray could have been happily delusional but he swore he heard another light giggle emanate from the girl's lips. He held onto that sound as if it was as precious as Idina's last "Defying Gravity" on Broadway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn. I hope I at least have one class with a familiar face."

Their moment was interrupted by the booming footsteps of a large tree of a boy approaching the lovely vision in front of Ray. Bernadette, Patti and Barbara… did this guy fail high school so much that he was still here in his thirties?

"Quinn!"

With the puppy dog tone and the way his smile turned up in the boyish charm that most All-American jocks pulled off, Ray quickly decided that he did not like the intruder. Especially since Quinn snapped out of their moment as if she were electrocuted and stepped away from him with a plastered scowl. Spell broken.

The walls rose up again and Quinn let the larger boy give her a chaste kiss on the lips in greeting as was expected with the Quarterback and Head Cheerleader coupling. A quick glance over to Ray unintentionally made her push her boyfriend lightly before he could deepen the kiss. It wasn't like she felt bad for him, she tried to convince herself, it was just that Finn was too slobbery and she wasn't quite that into that at the moment.

"Hey, Quinn, who's the kid?" the giant asked as he slinked his clumsy arms around his girlfriend. The child-likened moniker and possessiveness belied the cheery tone but Ray figured that conflict with a thirty-foot tall human-pole wasn't the most practical thing to do so early in the semester. He also noticed Quinn's slight grimace at the obvious territorial claim in her boyfriend's voice. She wasn't so happy with it either.

"He's no one just-"

The boy stood to his full, yet still short, height to introduce himself to the hulking brute, "Ray Redford Berry, I'm McKinley's newest transfer student and I was just asking Quinn if she could direct me towards the location of the choir room. I wanted to inquire as to when auditions would be held for glee club."

Two sets of eyes narrowed, Quinn's looking at the meticulously set scarf around Ray's shoulders. She sighed internally; of course the rare, complimentary gentleman would be gay. Not that she was disappointed. He was _shorter _than her for God's sake. There's no way that that would work out aesthetically… no matter how adorable he was.

"Dude, you shouldn't go near that place. Ryerson turned that place into, like, gay central. If you don't get molested, you'll get the rumours."

Ray kept his mouth shut, but barely. He grew up with his dads. Dads who happened to be gay but that fact shouldn't have defined them completely. To many people, it did and that was why he understood the warning. He hated it, but he understood.

"Although I don't quite like the negative connotation to something you label as 'gay central,' I will take your advice to some consideration. Perhaps I'll venture towards another arts extra-curricular."

He saw that that his audience was less than intrigued in the conversation. Finn actually looked kind of lost. Ray looked at Quinn hopefully, for what he didn't know. "Well, it was really nice meeting you… Both of you! I really should find my way to my next class though. Wouldn't want to be tardy on my first day."

Finn and Quinn watched as Ray walked away.

"You know he's probably gonna get a slushie shower by the end of the day right?" he noted, not really caring to see if the aforementioned boy was within earshot.

Quinn let out a breath of annoyance before looking up at her dim-witted boyfriend. "He's a nobody. JewFro would be a better target for your starter slushie. I swear I caught that freak trying to get his stupid camera up the back of my skirt… Let's just go. And carry my books."

She dragged the lumbering quarterback to her next class, trying not to pay too much attention to Ray, frozen at the end of the hall from her careless dismissal.

There was no such thing as love at first sight to Quinn. At McKinley, there were just people that she could control and people that refused and regretted it. This wasn't a place to show weakness and for a moment Ray made her feel… Made her feel.

She had to put a stop to that.

* * *

**AN: Hello dear readers. It's been a while but life does tend to get in the way. For TWSBOY and Heavily Broken, the next chapters are half-way finished and I'm still mapping out the rest of the season. I refuse to give up on them though.** **Gotham City Secret Origins should be updated within the next couple of weeks.**

**Also in the next few days I will post another fic that has boy!Quinn instead of boy! Rachel. It's up to you to decide which you like better.**

**P.S. I noticed the review system is a lot more noticeable... seeing as it's right under this note. If you don't mind please let me know what you think of this :)**


	2. By Its Very Definition

**AN sorry for the wait! life's been rather unexpected (you know with it being life and all), and in the since I've started writing this my grandmother died and my grandfather (on my other side of the fam) ended up hospitalized and going through heart surgery then a stroke.**

**I am writing when I can though and I tried to get this one out as fast as possible.**

**A big hug to all those who reviewed, subscribed and favourited this fic - I love you all dear readers.**

**Also to those reading my other fics, I'm working on those as well!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – By Its Very Definition

* * *

Ray tried not to let Quinn's "nobody" comment get to him, but the memory kept on replaying in his head like that truly melancholic number from any Claude-Michel Shoenburg musical that makes you cry every time you hear the first few notes…

What that _doesn't_ happen to everybody?

This was his punishment for leaving the safety of VA. Of course, it was at the school that put show choirs at the bottom of the social ladder that he had to meet the radiant angel of his dreams.

There was also the small matter in which she was dating the giant football player.

Ray sighed once more and was thankful when the tardy teacher finally entered the class. He sincerely hoped that such unprofessional behaviour wasn't a regular thing for the Spanish teacher.

"Hola, classe! Soy Senior Schuester."

It was difficult not to wince at Mr. Schuester's accent but Ray prided himself on being nothing less than an exceptional actor. He was, however, eternally grateful that the teacher switched to English for the rest of his start-of-the-year speech.

Mr. Schuester seemed like a nice man but Spanish was definitely not something he should be allowed to teach… ever.

The material was something that should have been reviewed in middle school. Ray turned around and saw that most people didn't even have notebooks out. He spotted the traditionally beautiful cheerleaders in the back doodling in theirs and giggling in each others' ears. The blonde one looked up and Ray couldn't help but compare her to the first blonde cheerleader had came across earlier in the day.

This one had a slightly lighter shade of blonde hair tied in an identical ponytail. She was sitting down but Ray could already tell that she was tall and probably a dancer based the muscle definition on her exceptionally long legs. She made eye contact and he noted the bright blue orbs that shone bright with open innocence and joy. Definitely different from Quinn Fabray's own shielded, hazel ones.

She nudged the girl next to her and pointed in his direction. Ray resisted the urge to duck his head and sink into his seat at the heated glare the darker girl sent his way. _Barely resisted. _

Quinn Fabray presented herself with a passive-aggressive subtlety to her "cheerleader" persona, Ray noticed earlier. An ice-cold exterior that was almost painfully polite but more cutting than most insults. This girl killing him with her eyes, however, was flat-out telling him to "FUCK OFF."

But this was the new and improved Ray Redford Berry. So he braved the brunt of the fire and waved weakly at the smiling blonde. She looked happy and excitedly returned the gesture before distracting the girl beside her with a whispered conversation.

The angry gaze now off of him, Ray felt his body lax and nearly collapse from the whole encounter.

What was with the people, no what was with the _cheerleaders _here?

Perhaps it was best to stay clear of them from now on, he thought morosely.

* * *

The club sign-up billboard was littered with clubs and teams of every kind. Most of which were various fan-appreciation kinds that would do no good for Ray's future college application. However he did find interesting ones in the Jewish Students Union, Black Students Union, Mock United Nations Club and the Debate Team. To his dismay, the drama and glee clubs were missing from the board so he had to settle for the Renaissance Club. It did seem like there would be quite a flair for dramatics.

He made sure to add his signature stars at the end of each signature, which had evolved from stickers to a stylish penned addition after his name. He would have stuck with the gold stickers but his best friend Noah pointed out that it would garner the same insults he had before Carmel. Jesse was kinder when he noted that the signature style would be excellent practice for autograph signings. He had a point considering how impractical it would be carrying a roll of star stickers in his pocket.

However, Ray wasn't the only one eyeing the club signup sheets with determined interest. To his left, he noticed Mr. Schuester looking particularly melancholy as he gazed longingly at the paper-covered wall. He followed as the Spanish teacher left with a sigh towards a trophy case in the hall.

"By its very definition, glee is about opening yourself up to joy." Ray read out loud, making Schuester jump out of his nostalgia. He literally jumped as well, making Ray step back and laugh lightly. "It's a beautiful sentiment. I heard the 1991 performance was quite the spectacle at Nationals that year."

Mr. Schuester's eyes glossed over at the memory, "Yeah, that was a great year."

Ray inspected the trophy case, noting the trophies that littered it. McKinley was the Carmel of the '80s and '90s and they looked so happy which was something that set them apart from what he was used to. "What happened? To glee, I mean. And the arts here? McKinley High used to be at the forefront of show choir competitions, local theatre productions and band titles."

"The best glee club coach that McKinley ever had, passed away. Sue Sylvester came in with the Cheerio's and Mr. Figgins began to believe that athletics were where the money would come in." The teacher answered bitterly, counting off the list on his hands.

"That's such a shame. The arts deserve to be just as recognized as the barbarous sporting games. If not more so. There's just something about the arts, show choir that brings the world…"

"Heart." Mr. Schue finished for Ray. "Performing in glee club always brought so much joy and heart."

He looked down at his new student, "Are you planning to join glee?"

"Although performing is my life and my destiny, I must admit to being a bit… reluctant to join Mr. Ryerson's pathetic excuse for a show choir." Ray shrugged and made to leave, "If it were you leading the glee club, it wouldn't even be a question."

* * *

Noah Puckerman strode down the halls of McKinley like the badass he was. He smirked, feeling the heated gazes of quite a few hotties and maybe a few teachers. He made sure to remember their faces in case he had them this semester.

The Puckster was ready for a new year of chicks. And with the Freshmen rolling in, there were sure to be some insecure chickadees in short and tight fitting skirts just waiting for a Puckasaurus to pounce.

Life was good.

"Puckerman! Sup man?" What's-his-face from the hockey team gave a high-five with the greeting.

"Hey, dude. What's with the slushies?" Puck asked casually.

"This year's fresh freaks are in for the welcome of a lifetime. They'll learn what's what."

And get Red Dye #2 in their eyes while they're at it.

Puck did his best to shrug it off. It was the same thing every year. Sure, he was in on some of the pranks, but the nagging voice in the back of his head prevented him from bringing the beat down on any of the losers. The nagging that sounded just like his Jew-bro.

They were never too close before the incident, but after…

He just felt so guilty.

He never knew that teasing and bullying could lead to… that.

Like a cheesy school film that nobody listened to but it was real. And he didn't do anything for Ray.

Part of him was ashamed to admit that he still wasn't doing anything. It was different though; Ray was somebody he looked after for two years. A little brother that needed protecting. Ray was the brightest person he knew in Lima. Hell, he was probably the most star-worthy dude in all of Ohio.

Puck knew all this before the incident but kind of hated him for it.

Ray was the special one at Jewish Community Centre functions and Puck was the one they threw out for getting into trouble.

Ray had enough talent to get out of this shithole and Puck was assumed to never make it out without getting arrested and placed in the state prison.

Ray had two dads and his was a deadbeat that took off years ago.

The incident changed everything because Sarah Puckerman was the nurse that helped treat the recovering Ray Berry. She brought Puck to visit and seeing the once loud and annoyingly talented Berry boy so broken down made him cry.

What cemented his respect for Ray was the fact that he had forgiven Puck so quickly for being a part of the group that harassed him.

Ray was the most talented person in Lima, hell in all of Ohio and he still believed in Puck.

But this was high school now and even with all the guilt and his friendship with Berry, he still needed to protect himself. He wasn't the one behind the trash dumps or the slushees. He would have been that jerk if it hadn't been for Ray. But a few verbal jabs and threatening looks were enough to keep him high enough on the McKinley pyramid to not be on the receiving end.

Hell, he even left the girly dude, Kevin? Curtis? The Hummel kid… Whatever his name was, Puck made sure that nothing too bad happened to him.

He shrugged to himself in the halls, noting that the bell was ringing for lunch.

It was the least he could do for- wait a minute.

"RAY?!"

What the hell was Ray Berry doing at McKinley High?

* * *

As soon as Spanish class was done, Ray rushed out of the room. The darker skinned cheerleader that basically told him to burn in hell with just one look was terrifying and the poor boy just wanted to survive one day without humiliation.

Walking briskly, Ray tried to get himself as far away from the cheerleader duo as possible. He was so occupied with avoiding them that he failed to notice the people in front of him gasp and run to their lockers in fear of the slushee-armed jock heading his way.

"RAY?!"

The boy in question turned and saw that Noah Puckerman, clad in the red and white Letterman armour, was running up to him. "Noah?"

"Yo, Puckerman! You know this loser?" The hockey jock was just itching for his chance to throw the coloured ice drink but unspoken hierarchy rules placed football players way above hockey players.

"Uh," Puck looked down to his slush-soaked bro and was resolute in what he had to do next, "Yeah, he's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Both Puck and Ray glanced around to see the crowd gather and whisper to each other about this new development.

Ray saw the look in the jock's eye and decided to run with the story, "Yes, Noah and I are related. His mother gave him a strict dressing down once they found out I was to be transferred to his school."

The two 'cousins' shared a look understood only by them as a result of their close friendship over the years and Puck winked as he went along with their little alibi, "Ma was harsh about me looking after the kid, I ain't getting into shit just because I let a slushie drip down his shirt."

Ray nodded vehemently, "Aunt Sarah would kill me if the clothes she bought for me went to waste."

"And by kill him, he meant that Ma would really kill me. You know what that means?" The nameless jock shook his head in fear. "That means I would have to kill the idiot that started it. But you know what?"

"Wh-wh-what?"

Puck smiled in false kindness, "I don't really want to do all that shit. Too messy," he cracked his knuckles and the smile morphed into a sneer. "So why don't you finish your slushie and get the hell out of my hallway?"

"O-okay…" the jock turned slowly in confusion, only to have the slushie in his hand tip towards him and spill onto his pants.

"Oops! Sorry," Santana shrugged and smirked as she waggled her manicured fingers, "…not."

The rest of the hall laughed at the reddened hockey player as he ran past Santana. They laughed even harder when he slipped.

Ray let out an air of relief, "Thanks, Noah." His brief delight at being saved was deterred by the presence of the evil-eyed brunette that haunted him during Spanish. "Uh, greetings."

The girl was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her dark tresses were bound up in a high pony similar to all the other cheerleaders at the school but that did not detract from her undeniable pulchritude. Unlike the angelic old Hollywood grace that Quinn Fabray radiated with seeming ease, this cheerleader was well aware of her own sexual appeal and used it unapologetically. She crossed her arms just under her chest, smirking as the action drew attention from several boys in the hall. Ray looked over and saw that Noah was typically just as mesmerized by the physical emphasis on the girl's breasts.

Her eyebrow was raised and the deep brown (almost dreadfully black, Ray noted fearfully) eyes were laced with distain as she scrutinized the boy in front of her.

Finally she cocked her head to the side and rolled those twin orbs of the Apocalypse, "Britt seems to think you're her new pet. She says she wants pick you up and put you in her pocket."

She fixed her intense glare at Ray, making him tremble a little. He glanced over to Noah who was biting a knuckle in an effort to conceal laughter. No help from him, he presumed.

"Look here, Frodo Faggins," Ouch, at least that one was humorously creative in an insensitively offensive manner. "I'mma tolerate this little development cuz I understand why Britts thinks a little gnome like you would be a furry, cuddly pet. You look like a chia pet with legs."

Ray felt the perfectly sharp manicured nail of Santana's index finger dig into his chest as she stepped closer and closer into his personal space.

"If I ever catch a whiff of you trying to get into Brittany's 'pockets' I'mma ends you. Lima Heights style."

Nodding, Ray gently pushed away Santana's finger, "I assume you're referring to the blonde cheerleader you were… talking to during class?" She gives him a look as if to say 'Who the fuck else am I talking about?'

"I assure you that despite your rather confusing and offensive implication about my sexuality, I am indeed straight and wholly uninterested in pursuing any pockets that belong to your Britts'." He paused, gathering his courage and continued; "Also I would ask that you do not use that derogatory term in my presence. Please."

Santana narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side before nestling into a comfortable yet easily terrifying pose with her arms crossed. Ray wondered how long he had before the predator pounced.

"You talk way too fucking much for a pre-pubescent garden gnome," was her only reply before walking over to Noah and Ray let out the breath he was holding. It wasn't an apology but he would take what he could get. Especially if that meant he didn't lose any vital body parts.

"I think I've told him at least a bazillion times already, babe." Puck interjected as he placed his heavy arm on her shoulders.

Rolling her eyes she nudged him and forcibly shrugged the arm off, "Okay first of alls? Don't call me babe. We meet, we fuck and the school thinks we're the hottest couple since Christian Bale and puberty. We do _**not **_do the pet names and you only get to put your arm around me when there are _important _people around."

"This is your girlfriend, Noah?" Ray asked nonplussed, he had always assumed that tall, blonde, well-endowed and ditzy was more his type. Checking quickly as to not upset the irritable tigress, he confirmed that only one of those attributes rang true.

"When she wants us to be. Rest of the time, we're fuck buddies." Puck shrugged nonchalantly with his answer.

Ray reddened at the term.

"We adopting stray freshmen or what, Puck? I get that you need to do community service but teaching Jew Jr. here the birds and the bees wasn't what I signed up for."

Ignoring the fact that she and Ray shared the last class together, Ray remained quiet.

Noah on the other hand, merely laughed and clapped a hand to Ray's shoulder, "Naw, Lopez. This here is my Jewbro. Ray Berry."

She tensed up for a split second then cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "_This_ is the guy that conned the officer out of arresting you for public nudity? With at least a hundred witnesses?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as con as it was blackmail. I told the officer that Noah was a victim of bullying and if he so much as cuffed him, I would bring in the ACLU."

A few seconds of silence followed before Santana started laughing uncontrollably. Ray shifted when Puck looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell is so funny? What's the ACLU?"

"I may have suggested that you were targeted in a hate crime because of your sexuality… I told him I'd call the ACLU if he pressed… charges?" His response died towards the end as Puck reddened and Santana was sent into another fit of giggles.

"You're not so bad, Hobbit." Santana said at last getting some bearings and punching him hard in the arm.

Ray winced and automatically went to rub the pained area. "Thanks?"

Finally regaining a little dignity, Puck threw another light punch to his other arm, "In Santana's world, that's a fucking welcome parade. Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Ah, ah, ah." Santana tutted, blocking Ray's way, "We're not going anywhere until you take off that gay scarf."

"What's wrong with my scarf?" Ray looked down; Jesse said it would make a dramatic statement.

"You just told me you were straight." Santana sniped. "Metro is so last year and the only guy you see in these halls wearing a scarf at this time of year is Hummel and his sexuality is as straight as a Fruit Loop. So yeah, no scarves until I see it's fucking snowing outside, okay?"

The poor boy couldn't even choke out a reply as the offending scarf was ripped off his neck by the crazy cheerleader.

No scarves to be worn in Santana Lopez's presence ever, noted Ray, the combination was probably a hazard to his health.

* * *

Quinn zoned out her blabbering boyfriend as she fixed her makeup in her locker mirror. Her favourite bathroom to do her usual makeup check was currently under the Skanks' rule, which was unfortunate for the Head Cheerio. That particularly rebellious group lived outside the standard hierarchy and frankly their lack of hygiene made it difficult to approach them.

"Hey I didn't know Puck's friends with the new kid."

Quinn's head snapped up to check Finn's statement "What?"

He pointed to other end of the hall to where the Berry kid was and Quinn was surprised to find that Noah Puckerman, self-proclaimed badass, was really talking to the new loser. She squinted as she watched the strange duo laugh and push each other around. Signs that they were friends for longer than today.

Her hands tensed as she watched her second-in-command pounce on the new kid. Ray wouldn't stand a chance against the wrath of Santana Lopez. What could Quinn do? She couldn't help Ray, not after Finn graded him so low on the pyramid. There was another thought that crossed her mind as she observed Santana's usual verbal beat-down made the poor kid red. Why did Quinn even have the impulse to help Ray Redford Berry in the first place?

Mercy was only from the weak and the Liberal. That's what Coach Sue would always shout in her ear. And that's what Quinn needed to focus on.

But when she saw Santana go from her scary Lima Heights mode to laughing bosom buddy in front of the freak in question, Quinn couldn't shake off the growing irritation.

She wasn't jealous. Freaks had their place in the world. Lucy Fabray had to learn that the hard way. She had to become Quinn to beat the system.

The new loser did not deserve to have it so easy.

* * *

Ray didn't know what to think of Santana Lopez. She was quite the enigma. Quite the terrifying, horrendously offensive enigma. His intuition told him that although she and Puck weren't together on all levels of intimacy, she was more than a fuck buddy, which was probably why she knew Ray's tragic backstory. That had to be the only reason he survived the threat she issued on behalf of the blonde cheerleader from Spanish.

He also had a feeling that was the reason both Puck and Santana flanked him as they headed towards the cafeteria. It was like he had his very own uniformed bodyguards. He accurately guessed that the people in the halls feared Santana more than they did the running back football player on his left.

"So wait, how many clubs have you joined so far, Midget?" she inquired when the settled in the cafeteria.

"I've signed up for most, although I didn't see a signup sheet for either show choir or drama." He sighed mournfully, taking another bite of his salad.

Santana scoffed mid-bite into her apple, "Okay, you're really not helping to convince me that you're straight."

"What makes you think _I_ have to convince you of anything?" Ray replied bluntly, ignoring Puck's 'Oooo burn' in the background, "You're clearly in your own romantic entanglement and uninterested in me, anything concerning my sexuality should not be a factor in our friendship."

"Touché, Berry." Santana admitted with grudging respect, "But seriously? Glee? That's social suicide. I mean, who wants to go around singing lame-ass oldies every week with stupid dance moves and costumes? Not to mention Mr. Pedo himself, leading the charge with his hand down his pants."

Ray bristled, "While I do concede to your point about the current glee coach, show choir is _so_ much more than lame-ass oldies." He broke off and shuffled through his backpack. Taking out his iPod touch, he found one of the Carmel performances that Shelby made him study.

"Show choir is about competition. It's an extremely intense process that involves much blood, sweat and more blood. The tears evaporate after a couple of hours of rehearsals under the spotlight."

Santana and Puck watched the video with curiosity. Even she had to admit that the performance was something at Cheerio level of professionalism. However, she would never admit that underneath the bravado of bitch and snark there was a twinge of envy over the lead singer in the video. Standing out there in the spotlight and bringing the house down with her voice.

She saw Puck in the corner of her eye, not needing to read his mind to see that he was thinking the same thing.

Still, she had to reel in before hoping for too much. "Okay fine, so these guys are freaking good. You really think this garbage dump of a school can cough up the talent to pull shit like this off? It's not like singing and prancing around a stage will make any of these poor saps less of the Lima Losers they are and they know it."

"It's a chance to be apart of something special-" Ray argued but he was quickly cut off.

"For what? A second in the limelight before dying in the background of broken dreams of stardom? Seems like a waste of time to me."

"For me," Ray replied, "Glee club is the only way for me to get out of Ohio and onto Broadway. For many of my peers at my old school, it was their only chance to get out of state to places like Los Angeles."

Puck and Santana's eyes lit up at the mention of out-of-state opportunities and California.

"You are right in a way, I suppose. For many, show choir won't change anything. But feeling the rush of applause after pouring your heart and soul into a song? Something like that can never be a waste of time." He continued, unaware of the raptured attention he got from his audience. "It's a chance to be special. Because being a part of something special, makes you special. Even if it's for one night as a rock star."

They remained in silence after Ray's little speech, not quite uncomfortable but also not completely tension-free. Even Noah was unusually quiet.

It was Santana who broke the silence with one word that made the surrounding students tremble with fear.

"Zizes."

Ray looked at the cheerleader in confusion, "Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes then pointed out a girl sitting alone at the other end of the cafeteria, "Lauren Zizes. There's the answer to your problem. She's head of the AV club and can put a wire on a fucking ninja without him knowing. How she can do all that while double-fisting a Twinkie is one of life's greatest mysteries. She can help you get rid of Ryerson."

Ray looked over to Lauren and as if on cue she began to open up her two Twinkies, devouring them at an alarmingly fast rate for someone of her… build, "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Look, nobody is going to join the SS gay club while Mr. Molester's the head honcho. You need him gone and Zizes is the only one that can provide the ammo."

It seemed like a sensible plan, "Who would replace him?"

Santana punched his arm and stood up with her lunch tray, "Hey, this is your homework not mine. Figure the rest of this shit on your own."

_Glee, by its very definition, is about opening yourself to the possibility of happiness._

Happy. It's been a while since Ray could truly identify with that emotion. He was healing at Carmel. Content but never really filled with the same joy he felt the first time he belted out "Bring Him Home" in front of his proud papas.

Mr. Schuester knew what that feeling was and Ray knew it.

The McKinley Glee Club will return to its former glory and he would see to it himself. That was a Ray Redford Berry guarantee.

"Dude," Ray snapped out of his planning and looked at a slightly terrified Noah, "You got that look in your eye. The last time that happened you made me dress up like a freaking Cat so we could do that stupid musical in the alley uptown for your stupid Myspace video."

"Oh, I bet you looked like Lord Tubbington, Puck-y Puck!" Brittany interjected, grabbing Santana's pinky as the shorter girl stood up from the cafeteria bench.

"Come on Britts, let's get Berry to give us the pics on that little feline disaster."

They both grabbed Ray's arms and led him out of the cafeteria, leaving a frightened Puck.

"Dude, I smelled like garbage for a month!"

…

"DUDE!"

* * *

**AN: please be kind and review! I would really appreciate any input :)**


	3. Then There's You

_**AN: Sorry about the wait (especially for my other fics which will require a little more waiting yikes). this one is running a lot more smoothly than the others right now.**_

_**THERE IS A POLL for this fic. Just go to my author page.**_

**_Thanks to all that have reviewed, favourited and subscribed. You guys do inspire me._**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Feel Like Myself Again And Then There's You

* * *

"WELCOME TO MCKINLEY, LOSER!"

Ray barely had time to close his eyes before he was slapped in the face with red-dyed ice slush.

So this was the slushie facial that Noah had warned him about so fervently the other day. Ray didn't believe him at the time. But as he squeezed his eyes shut to block the cherry flavoured ice-slushie from getting through, he wished he heeded the warning.

He could have waited for Noah this morning, except when he called at six-thirty in the morning to wake him up; Ray got a "fuck you, m'sleeping."

Ray Berry was never late for class so his only option was to get dropped off by his father, who needed the car today for work. How was Ray supposed to know the hockey team ended practice shortly before he entered the building. Bored jocks on an adrenaline rush from practice and have access to the slushie machine? Horrible formula to start a day.

Looking at down at his sweater, Ray mourned the damage done to it. He would never be able to get the red dye out.

"I take it you don't have a fresh change of clothes?"

Ray looked down and squinted through red-hazed vision and saw a boy in a wheelchair. "No, I'm afraid I wasn't exactly prepared for this predicament."

"I'm Artie Abrams. Come on, I'll help fix you up."

"Ray Redford Berry, I'd shake your hand but I'd rather not get cherry slushie all over you."

"I think I have a spare sweater in my emergency slushie kit. Kids at orientation suggested that losers like me should keep a some just in case. I've got shampoo, soap, extra clothes **and **a poncho!"

"They advise kids to keep an emergency slushie kit?" Ray asked incredulously. "What kind of a school is this?"

"The kind that gets most of its funding from the athletic department."

Ray furrowed his brows in anger. "That doesn't excuse bullying."

"It does when the jocks and cheerleaders are doing it." Artie shook his head pitifully, "when it comes to us losers? Nobody cares because the school needs the money that the jocks and Cheerios bring in. Just let it go and keep your head down. You'll survive relatively unscathed being invisible."

His body shivered, part of it from the ice dripping down his sweater. The other part caused by the fear flooding in his veins. The cowardly part of him was tempted by Artie's advice. Just lie down, stay down. They can't hurt you when you're invisible. Nobody could touch you when you're invisible.

But nobody would see you when you're invisible too.

"No."

Ray Redford Berry was never meant to be invisible.

"What?"

"No," Ray repeated once more with resolve. "I'm not going to let them win. I'm Ray Redford Berry. I'm going to be a star one day and I refuse to just lie down like canon fodder while they stand and laugh."

"What can you do about it?" Artie asked bitterly. There was no escaping this vapid hole of humiliation. You just had to deal with it for a couple of years and then later on you attend the ten-year reunion a millionaire that can rub his success in the faces of the obese Lima losers of yesteryear.

Ray grasped the boy's shoulders and pleaded his case. "Artie, these are supposed to be the years of _our_ youth! These are the starting steps to what shapes our futures. Why shouldn't we get a chance to enjoy it like everybody else? We shouldn't spend our days here in utter fear."

Artie shrugged as he handed Ray his spare argyle sweater, "I guess."

"Thanks," Ray said, expressing his gratitude. "Nice sweater."

"I know! It's really hard to find those colours in an argyle pattern." Artie replied enthusiastically. "So what are you going to do to save our wasted and fearful youth?"

Ray smiled his scary, ambitious smile and Artie felt a little creeped out by its show-face shine.

"I'm going to resurrect the former glory of the McKinley High glee club." With that he turned on the dime and strutted out more determined than ever.

Artie was left scratching his head. "The hell?"

Nobody could see you when you're invisible, therefore nobody could hurt you.

But nobody could ignore or shun you, if you were the best. And Ray Redford Berry strove to be nothing but the best.

He just needed a little reminder sometimes.

After changing his clothes he went to see if Noah had arrived to school yet.

They had a date with destiny...

Destiny that was in the form of a rather intimidating all-state champion wrestler.

* * *

Quinn tensed, overhearing Ray's impassioned ramble about not giving up. He was just am annoying walking after-school special now, wasn't he?

Why did his attitude serve to irk her more and more?

There was an order at every school. A pyramid. A ruling court. She was at the top and Quinn Fabray was _born_ to be at the top. The losers weren't supposed to stand up and stride away with their head up at the end of the day. Lucy never did. That's why she was such a loser. Like Ray Berry.

Except Ray Berry had an air around him. Like he was better. He wouldn't just take it lying down like a good geek.

She rushed to the only place she could turn to at a moment like this.

"Coach Sylvester, we have a problem."

* * *

When Ray first planned to negotiate with Ms. Zizes, he never thought he would have to be subjected to the horror show in front of him. He wouldn't mind getting blinded by cherry slushie at the moment, considering his alternative.

Ray felt like Steve Irwin watching a predator tear apart its prey as he silently waited for Lauren Zizes to finish the box of chocolates that he and Puck gave her in exchange for her AV services. Wincing a little while she tore into the last piece, he snuck a glance at Puck who was gazing intently at the disgustingly intriguing sight.

"Those chocolates were disgusting." She said once she was finished.

"But you ate the whole box." Puck replied, a little dazed.

Lauren shrugged nonchalantly, "I had to make sure they were all bad."

"So," Ray interjected impatiently, "How soon can I get this blackmail material on Ryerson?" She raised an expecting eyebrow and Ray sighed but signalled Puck to give her another box. "Well?"

"Before the end of the week at the latest," she answered after inspecting the box. "I'll need to set up today and according to my sources, Mr. Ryerson doesn't get his perv on officially until after school. But they do tell me he holds unscheduled sessions at lunch sometimes."

All three students shivered at the thought.

"Anyways," Lauren continued, "I'll DM you on Facebook or whatever once it's ready."

She made a move to leave but Ray grabbed her arm, "Wait! Could you send it to me on Myspace? I haven't joined that particular social networking website. I still believe the Facebook won't last too much longer." He was so involved in his own speech that he did not see the look of utter disgust that crossed Lauren's face. "In fact- OUCH!"

Lauren Zizes was a tech expert and Facebook and Google were her Temples. It wasn't a surprise that she stopped Ray's misguided rant single-handedly with a single-handed slap.

"Relax Argyle Ken-Doll, it was a love tap." She patted his slightly reddened cheek, "but if you ever ask me to send you anything to your Myspace, I will rip your throat out."

Without another word she swooped up and left, leaving both Ray and Puck slightly amazed at her quick exit.

For once Ray was speechless. Checking his trousers quickly to ensure that his fear didn't extend to his bladder, he exhaled in relief when all was safe and dry.

"See Noah? It wasn't that bad. You're not in an alley wearing a catsuit and I didn't end up with any damage to my face."

It was then that he noticed Puck was still staring after the absent Lauren Zizes.

"Noah?" Scrunching up his face, Ray nudged his friend. "Noah… Noah? NOAH! We're going to be late for class."

Puck sighed in amazement, "What a woman…"

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet. Ray managed to stay close to Noah and avoided more slushie attacks but couldn't help but think the worst was yet to come. Fortunately, Zizes sped up her schedule for the frame job and today was the day that Ryerson was getting his grand exit.

Noah still refused to tell him what he did to get Lauren to re-prioritize their plan.

Ray decided he was better off knowing, especially when Noah got all dreamy-eyed whenever he brought the subject up. Not that Ray could say anything about that because Noah would just turn tables on him by bringing up Quinn Fabray. Another reason why he needed this show choir upheaval. Despite the fact that they shared several AP classes together, the head cheerleader had chosen to either glare at him with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns or ignore him completely since their meeting.

He sighed and closed his locker, leaning his head on the door. It was only the screaming that erupted in the hall that managed to distract him from his infatuated woes.

"I'm innocent I tell you! INNOCENT!" Sandy Ryerson shrieked and squealed when Mr. Figgins ordered security to take him away. "I will sue this school, Figgins! And then George Clooney will play me in my autobiographical film!"

William Schuester watched from the other end of the hall. He was definitely saddened to hear about his fellow colleague's dismissal but the only question going through his mind now was: "What about glee?"

Ray stood stalk still as he witnessed the event and in an effort to drown out Mr. Ryerson's desperate and freakishly high cries he ducked his head back in his locker. He only looked up when he heard Santana and Puck approach.

"Dude! Zizes is the MAN!" Puck exclaimed as he slapped Ray's back with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure underage virgin boys everywhere here owe you their chastity, Berry." Santana added from beside him, nonchalantly fixing her nails. "Too bad you're not playing for the other team."

Ray rolled his eyes at Santana's jab and turned to bump fists with Puck. "Yeah, all that matters now is getting Mr. Schuester to sign on as the coach."

He closed his locker and they all started walking down the hall before Mr. Schuester barrelled past them towards Mr. Figgins' office.

"I don't think we have to do much, Ray-man." Puck started, pointing at the Principal's office.

They could hear the faint sounds of Mr. Figgins yelling: "You want to captain the Titanic too?"

Ray nodded then frowned a little, looking in the direction that security hauled Mr. Ryerson off to, "I do feel a little guilty for our underhanded methods in securing Mr. Schuester as show choir coach."

"Yeah well, you would have fit in perfectly with Ryerson's army of clean cut choir boys." Santana snarked. "but you'd never see the light of competition with a team of three."

"Three?" Ray asked. When he looked in on the 'glee' meetings, there was only one student in the choir room with Mr. Ryerson.

Puck grinned, "Ryerson would have totally tried to compete too."

"Seriously?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ray saw that both Puck and Santana were nodding at the truth of the hypothetical situation.

Ray sighed and let go of any residual guilt. Ryerson definitely seemed like he would cause a lot of trouble. He also looked like he already had several standing restraining orders. Instead, Ray decided to enjoy the rest of the day while thinking about the bright future of the McKinley High Glee Club.

Realizing that auditions could be on the horizon, Ray jumped to attention and marched to the auditorium.

He needed to rehearse.

* * *

Quinn Fabray wasn't happy.

Ryerson was fired and Sue was still not talking the head Cheerio's warning seriously.

She didn't know why she felt that this glee thing would change everything at McKinley but she knew it was going to be trouble.

After the meeting with the coach the other day didn't go as planned, she refused to talk Quinn about it. Still Coach Sylvester gave Quinn the go ahead to handle it as she saw fit.

* * *

"_Look Q, I don't think some new squirt on the block has a shot at changing squat here. Glee club's going to stay a pedophilic sexual harassment case waiting to happen and we both know it."_

"_But Coach-"_

"_But nothing Q!" Sue Sylvester yelled through her megaphone making Quinn flinch. "This Berry kid isn't even a blip on my radar."_

_Quinn huffed and Coach Sylvester calculatingly observed her young protégée._

"_You know Q, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. If there's anything that women like us do, it's trust their instincts. So I'll trust you to trust yours and to make sure this kid doesn't ever get a chance to even graze my radar."_

_Coach Sylvester smiled maliciously as she dismissed Quinn, "Give'em hell, kiddo."_

_She could do this. She knew she could._

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, Quinn."

The head cheerleader rolled her eyes, "Really? You're the captain of the football team, it should be you leading this school and throwing the punches! The geeks and losers need to be reminded of their place here."

"Is it really just black and white like that though?" Finn asked timidly.

Of course it was black and white. This was high school.

She huffed and starting poking him in the chest, making the giant of a boy back up in terror, "I'm right, you're wrong. I'm smart, you're dumb! Look, if we slack off on the power we have, the baseball or even worse, the _hockey_ team will take it. They've already started and I don't know about you but I do _not _look good on the arm of a redhead with a mullet."

Finn nodded slowly in understanding before narrowing his eyes, "Wait a minute…"

"You love me right?" she asked, interrupting his thought process. He nodded and she placed her hand softly on his chest while getting as close to his ear as she could, "Well if you do this for me now, then we can use the Jacuzzi in my backyard when my parents are out of town for their booze cruise."

Lust-clouded eyes stared past Quinn's head and she could just feel those dusty gears in Finn's head churn the blood south. She cringed internally at the thought and mentally noted that she needed to schedule another Christ Crusaders meeting soon.

"Can't I just tell someone else to do it?" Finn whined when the haze of teenage hormones subsided.

She shook her head at her boyfriend's weak spine, "How is this _**any**_ different from what you do normally, Finn? You do this or someone else does, a loser will still get slushied. You can be as morally troubled as you want to be but that doesn't make you any less guilty for just standing there and letting it happen."

The statement served to shut up the large quarterback. He couldn't deny Quinn's argument. That was exactly what he did.

Stepping back, Quinn touched his cheek, "I need to go to study hall but I better see that Berry kid covered head to toe with color-dyed shaved ice before the week is done. You're the Captain, Finn. Start acting like one."

With that Quinn comforted herself knowing that things would stay as is. The status quo would remain intact and she would be able to forget the boy with the disarming smile and shine in his eyes.

Ray Redford Berry was a loser that was too short for his age and had a nose too big for his face. He had a horrible fashion sense and was going to sign up for the gayest club at McKinley.

She didn't need to know anything else. She didn't want to know anything else.

A gentle piano and guitar melody echoed out in the halls, stopping Quinn and her bitter thoughts in their tracks.

"_I am what you want me to be __  
__And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me_"

The voice joined the musical instruments, surpassing them in its hypnotic tone.

"_Come closer"__  
_

The lull was dark but simultaneously warm. Frightening and enticing at the same time. Quinn changed her direction and moved to find the source.

_"Come closer"_

The auditorium. Barely used since the drama club went under, suffering from Sue Sylvester's National Cheerleading finances. There were still a few students that hung out on the abandoned stage. Brittany loved to perform on there with Santana and Quinn being her only audience. She always claimed that they were her most important audience and the only one she needed. Quinn and Santana always knew that she was destined for more than that.

Going through the backstage door she eyed the figure from the distance. He was sitting on top of an old balcony prop that wasn't situated too high.

"_I am more than memory, I am what might be __  
__I am mystery __  
__You know me__  
__So show me"_

Ray Berry sat upon the prop grinning coyly out at the invisible audience. He stood up in time as the music began its crescendo. He was completely immersed and in his element. It left Quinn paralyzed and unable to focus on anything else but his performance; not his short stature, elongated nose nor his blindingly ugly sweater that had an owl on it could stunt his shine.

"_When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood_"

She squeaked when Ray jumped off the balcony prop bouncing to life with the chorus.

"_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive__  
__And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes __  
__And I need you to need me, it's no surprise __  
__I'm alive, so alive__  
__I'm alive._"_  
_

Quinn reddened when she saw that the boy heard her and grinned impishly in her direction. He jumped and danced fluidly, displaying styles that varied from Broadway to Jazz to Contemporary to Ballet. While he wasn't at Brittany's level which came so naturally to her, Ray definitely acted like his dancing was almost professional. Any missteps were melded into another dance move and his perfectly pitched voice managed to turn any attention away from choreographic mistakes.

Her eyes widened, too late to realize that Ray had moved in front of her and grabbed her hand towards the stage.

"_I am flame and I am fire__  
__I am destruction, decay, and desire_"

She struggled but the strange boy's infectious joy disarmed her as he twirled her around and danced.

"_I'll hurt you__  
__I'll heal you_"

Quinn's icy demeanour seemed to fall. For a moment she let go of any expectations both internal and external, and just had fun.

"_I'm your wish, your dream come true__  
__And I am your darkest nightmare too_"

It was easy to get lost in this boy's mind-blowing voice and his gleeful dance but the strangely dark lyrics to the upbeat song made the mystery of Ray Berry even more ... what? She couldn't admit anything to herself at the moment.

A threat, a wish, a desire. What was this boy promising as he sang to Quinn?

"_I've shown you__  
__I own you_"

A perfectly shaped, blonde eyebrow rose up in discontent at the verse. She could see his cringe when he saw it and she smirked. The tables were turning as she used her hands to push him back playfully as if challenging his lyrical claim. Still he didn't stop his performance and fought back by spinning around her attack quickly and tapping her on her shoulder while waving a finger as if to say: "Nah, _ah_, _**ah**_!"

"_And though you made me, you can't change me"__  
_

Ray refused to let go of his new dancing partner for too long. He whirled around gracefully before grabbing her hand, spinning her into his arms and dipping her. Quinn gasped and let herself be serenaded by the boy that held her:

"_I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well…_"_  
_

He placed her upright again then jumped off the stage, running around the seats and singing the second chorus with goofy enthusiasm.

_"But I'm alive, I'm alive I am so alive__  
__And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try.__  
__You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why__  
__I'm alive, so alive__  
_

How this high-school kid kept his voice that loud, clear and in tune while running, Quinn would never know but she grudgingly admitted in her mind that Ray Berry was _something special._

The song seemed to enter its bridge and Ray started back up to the stage, still grinning his irresistibly infectious grin.

"_You can try to hide but you know that I will find you._"

Quinn on the other hand was now used to his surprise twists and twirls, matching him move for move.

_'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind…__  
_

Ray's grin widened considerably seeing that Quinn was able to dance with him so freely and fluidly. It was something to see the angel in her element. And she was the perfect partner…. _**DANCE **_partner. They didn't need to speak. A connection and spark that ignited when they first met now burst to life without traditional means of conversation.

He spoke to her soul and she answered.

It was time for the big finale and he finished on the last "_I'm __**alive**__!_" with Quinn back in his arms. It was strange after being the hazel orbs' subject of contempt for the last couple of days.

Hazel met deep brown with ardor and… joy?

Their faces were close enough to feel each other's heavy breaths. The spell was cast on both.

He closed his eyes and leaned in.

* * *

_**AN again: cruelty thy name is Nikki :3**_

_**Ray's performance was "I'm Alive" from the musical Next to Normal . **_

_**Although I'm aware of the different context it has in the musical, I felt that it provided an upbeat song they could dance to while adding meaningful lyrics to their relationships with each other and themselves. **_

_**They both have a past to own up to and the way they handle it is a main issue in this story.**_

_**...Besides when does glee ever use songs in a contextually sensical manner?**_

_***Also cheers for the Fairly Odd Parents reference. haha**_

_**Let me know what you guys think so far: **_

_**Read, Review and Vote, please!**_


	4. I'm the Perfect Stranger That Knows You

**AN: Here we are once again. I hope I didn't leave you guys waiting for too long!**

**Don't forget that there's a poll for this fic. Check out my Author page for more info. To be honest I am leaning towards a pregnancy for Quinn but! That is tentative. I'm trying to flesh out the growth for these characters and the main reason for hers is the pregnancy. Still it's _tentative _I go back and forth. **

**AND right now the poll's tied so...**

**Anyways leave a review if you have any questions, comments or ideas even.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – I'm the Perfect Stranger Who Knows You Too Well

_**Last Time on The Grass Is Greener:**_

_Their faces were close enough to feel each other's heavy breaths. The spell was cast on both._

_He closed his eyes and leaned in._

* * *

Their synchronous breathing was the only sound that rang out in the auditorium. Their hearts were the only sounds that they heard in that moment.

Their lips grazed lightly at first, tentative and explorative.

But then Quinn let her guard down, hands coming up to grasp the back of Ray's neck and pull him impossible close.

It was only when she heard her own moan of pleasure at the contact that she even realized what they were doing.

_What was she __**doing?**_

"Woah there!" She yelled as she pushed him away and created as much distance between them as she could while she caught her breath.

Ray groaned at the loss but backed away quickly once the weight of their actions registered over the hormone overload.

"I- you- That, _that _was-" What had she done?

"-a mistake!" Ray finished in a panic. He continued after a moment, trying to keep from getting slapped, "I was merely appreciating the dramatic atmosphere that our performance created and lost myself in our respective roles. Nothing more. Please don't hit me. And if you do, not the nose!"

Quinn flinched then her brows furrowed in anger. **She **was supposed to say that it was a mistake. "What is wrong with you? You know that I have a boyfriend. A very large and popular boyfriend."

"Me?" He croaked, "Hey! It takes two to do that tongue tango!"

"You're the one that molested my mouth with yours, Pinocchio!" she accused angrily.

The nose, she just had to comment on the nose.

"IT WAS RESIDUAL EMOTIONAL AMBIENCE FROM THE SONG!"

She couldn't let this go. It was _his _fault; all his fault. She didn't want this. Quinn tried to recall the lyrics and frowned, "Oh really? What was the song about then?"

Ray blinked then blushed profusely. "…"

"I'm waiting." She sing-songed mockingly.

"The song was the musical manifestation of a bipolar and depressed mother's long-since deceased son who's addressing her need to confront and grieve his death."

"Unh-huh."

"I'm an ar_tist. _I'm allowed a little creative interpretation." He replied petulantly.

Quinn's smear-stained lips quirked up at his actions. He really was quite the character.

"That does explain why it was so dark. What did you get from the lyrics?" she inquired with a bit of curiosity. Secretly, Quinn Fabray loved dissecting poems, lyrics, books… trying to find a deeper meaning passed the surface.

"Just the lyrics?" At her nod, he continued, "It sounded to me like someone needed to accept the past. A tragic one but one that needs to be overcome. Mourning, celebrating or whatever they needed to do. If someone ignores their past it'll have consequences."

"What the hell do you know about that, Berry? You're a waking douse of cheesy sunshine."

Ray sat down, exhaustion filling him up; partly from the performance and partly from the memories. "I've been doing it for a year. Hiding from a past that terrifies me. Transferring back here is a way for me to confront it."

"Back?" Quinn wondered out loud. "But I've never seen you here before."

"I was supposed to start high school at McKinley for freshman year. I moved in with my mother before school started and ended up in a different district."

She was going to ask why but held her tongue when she saw a familiar haunting shadow cross Ray's face.

He stood up, hunched back straightening as he got closer to Quinn again, "As terrified as I am to be here, that dance that we shared sort of made it worth while."

Quinn wondered if he was like her. For the first time since Quinn became 'Quinn,' she wondered what this loser's story was. Quinn hated that she wondered.

Quinn Fabray was at the top of the ladder and she couldn't stay there by thinking about somebody that embodied her past so completely while still keeping his head up high. Lucy couldn't do that. Why should he?

"Look, let's just pretend this never happened." Quinn started, "I ignore you... and you, you stay away from me. Far, _far_ away."

Ray stood up to protest but the sharp look that Quinn gave him cut him down before he got a word out.

"I- Alright." He stepped forward despite his survival instincts telling him otherwise.

Quinn tensed as he grasped her hand, just like he did when they first met.

"You're quite adept at dancing, Quinn. Really talented." Ray quirked up a smile. His height barely reached hers, making him look up a bit. "I should know, I'm quite talented myself."

His _modest _praise sounded like a little like a goodbye and Quinn felt there was no harm in letting herself laugh this time… if she wasn't going talk to him ever again that is.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Quinn Fabray. See you in the funny pages, I suppose."

He shook the hand he held in his own then left.

It was only when the echo of the auditorium door rang out that she realized that he didn't leave a kiss on her hand this time.

* * *

The New Directions.

Not quite as intimidating as Vocal Adrenalin but the sheer underdog, hope-filled feel to the name gave it some sympathy points.

His impromptu performance with Quinn left him out of sorts. The girl had a gaze with x-ray properties. And even though they said bid each other as well as any chance at friendship (or more, Ray thought morosely), Ray couldn't stop thinking about her. If Puck's bored look every time they hung out told him anything, Ray wouldn't stop talking about her either. Santana just laughed at the utter hopelessness of his infatuation and Brittany offered to get him a collar.

However, Ray didn't want to dwell on Quinn's rejection. It was counter-productive to his goals here at McKinley. Especially now that glee club, no, New Directions was back on track.

Which was what brought him here: around the corner from where the New Directions signup sheet was located.

Usually Ray would be the first to sign up for the glee club with a star-shaped signature but today he decided to measure out the competition… his future teammates.

Who exactly at this school wanted to share the stage with him, and would their presence meet his expectations?

He would, of course, later sneak into the auditorium in order to assess their vocal capabilities.

First to sign up was an ostentatiously fashioned young man that sort of reminded Ray of one of the infamous Van-Tropp children. Or some sort of European milkmaid.

Countertenor, definitely. Also the driven strut that was exhibited when the boy closed in on the list meant there might also be some competition for the spotlight.

Ray scoffed; he was raised by two very sassy gay dads and survived a year in Vocal Adrenaline with the most vicious musical theatre hopefuls.

He could deal with this little goatherd should he get too snooty.

The next person to come up was a girl with almost as much attitude in her step she had in her hair and style. She didn't meet the size limitations that VA enforced but Ray never considered somebody's body image to hinder their talent. As long as she worked for her place in glee, Ray wouldn't have a problem.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Ray jumped from his carefully planned hideout at the sound of Noah's voice. "By the Brooks! Noah, you know you should never sneak up on me when I'm in surveillance mode!"

"Okay, I know that Streisand chick is nowhere near here and Quinn Fabray is in class." Puck raised an eyebrow, in suspicion this time rather than his usual bad-boy one, "So who the hell are you stalking?"

Cheeks reddened and Ray pushed Noah in frustration. "I told you Barbra Streisand will never be just some chick, she is the best that Broadway has to offer and deserves more than that silly title. She is a goddess and a- I _don't _want to stalk Quinn Fabray."

Puck laughed, "_Right_, that's why you couldn't stop talking about that pretty blonde cheerleader and asking me questions about her life story the last couple of days."

"Yes, well." Ray blushed, "She's incredibly rude and dismissive-"

"And you totally have the hots for her. Whatever. Dude, you're going to get a restraining order put out on you if you keep this freaky stalker shit up."

"I'm merely surveying. I need to know who's going to be my backup for glee."

Puck laughed in disbelief before putting an arm around Ray's shoulder and leading the crazy boy away from the signup sheet. "Bro, are you really judging them now? You haven't even heard them sing!"

"It's not their aesthetics. It's their attitude. If you don't have the appropriate show choir attitude than you will never make it."

"You have problems."

Ray laughed, shrugging off Puck's arm. "Of course I do, that doesn't mean I don't, as you would put it so eloquently, 'know my shit.'"

"Why JewBro," Puck started, wiping a fake tear from his eye, "I'm so proud. Your growing aptitude for my vocabulary is simply… grand!"

"And the fact that you used aptitude and vocabulary in a sentence to mock mine makes me very weary and wondering what kind of drugs you're on."

"Shhhh," Noah chuckled (because badasses don't giggle), "Maybbbeee I got a little weed from the tonic lady. Just a little bit though. You want a hit? Would probably loosen you up and make you all non-stalker-y."

"Thanks but no thanks. It could have disastrous effects on my voice."

The bell rang making the giggly (but so not giggly) Noah Puckerman jump startlingly.

"Dude, the bells are ringing. What does it MEAN?"

Ray grabbed the other boy's shoulder and shoved him in the other direction. "It means you have to get to Math class and I need to get to AP English."

"Oh," Noah then scrunched up his face and started snapping his fingers in the air, trying to remember something, "Oh yeah! Quinn's in that class! That- that class you gotta go to, cause she's in it! You talked about that for like hours the other day."

"So you _were_ listening?"

"Fuck you. Get to your class with Quinnie. And actually talk to her, dude. You might be surprised. If anybody could be crazy and stubborn enough to crack the Ice Quinn, it's you."

Ray smiled, "Thanks Noah, I forgot how much more insightful you can be when under the influence." He then crossed his arms expectantly, "You better get to yours as well, Noah."

He got a weak wave in return but Ray didn't want to be tardy so he left promptly leaving Puck smirking.

"Pfft, like _I _go to math."

* * *

"Okay guys. Now that you've settled into your classes, we're going to move on to our year long project!"

The teacher smirked at the mumbles and groans rang out in response.

Quinn sat in the back of the room armed with her signature bitchfaced scowl but on the inside she was giddy. English was her favourite class and she had this particular teacher for English in freshman year. The reading list was going to be great. Unfortunately as it was an AP course, none of her friends were taking the class. Of course, save for Santana, none of her friends would ever be able to take this class with their subpar grades. The head cheerleader would have been pissed at the girl for not signing up for AP courses other than math but Santana would never leave Brittany alone.

She glowered finally noticing Ray looking back at her from the front of the classroom. He was sitting with a girl that was practically hanging from his arm. Sally Peppers or something. Why was he looking so desperately in her direction? He was supposed to stay away (and _Quinn _was supposed to be ignoring him). She grew more and more irritated at the sight. Not willing to admit that it was Peppers' unrelenting advances towards Ray that was bothering her more than his unyielding gaze.

"…So have you all chosen your partners for the project yet? Five minutes left guys."

Wait, what?

Quinn spun around and found that all the kids have switched places. She scanned to see who was left and was left dismayed by the loser leftovers.

"Quinn Fabray…" Ugh, she knew that snivelling voice. Jewfro. "What a coincidence. I'm without a partner; you're without a partner. Some might even say it's serendipitous. Fate."

She took one look at his disgusting attempt at suavity and frowned utterly unimpressed. "Go away JewFro, before I get Santana in here to kick your ass."

"Wanky." His eyes glazed over at the fantasies that filled his head, "You going to join in too, Partner? Threesomes are hot."

There _**has **_to be someone else, Quinn thought desperately as Jacob Ben Israel inched closer and closer breaching her personal bubble. _**Anyone else**_.

Suddenly, someone pushed the offending fro away from her and the dank stench of creep-o-zoid was no longer under her nose. _**Thank God**_.

"I'm afraid Ms. Fabray already has a partner, Jacob." Ray smoothly interjected as he placed himself between the two of them. "Sorry I'm late, Quinn. Had to ask the teacher some questions."

Quinn sighed in relief for a moment before fixing her head-bitch glare at JewFro. "Go away now, Jewfro."

While the room felt a chill at the Queen-Bee's change in demeanour Jacob Ben Israel rarely stepped down upon first threat. His survival instincts were off on that note.

"Wait a minute," he started suspiciously, "I never saw you two even talk to each other after we were told to find partners."

Quinn could feel herself panic again.

"She texted me!" Ray replied again. "Being the newest addition to this institution, Quinn was kind enough to exchange contact info should I have any inquiries or troubles getting around."

"That's right," Quinn continued, going along with the little lie. "As head Cheerio it's up to me to be an ambassador at this school and to help lost little loser- err… students like Ray Berry so that they would be able to adjust well and have a memorable time here at McKinley."

She grasped Ray's arm in camaraderie, ignoring his reddening face in her peripheral while hoping that her own wasn't giving anything away. Jacob's eyes squinted in suspicion again because that head Cheerio bullshit was just that, but before he could dig any deeper, the teacher announced that time was up and that everyone was to sit down with their partners. With a defeated groan, he went back to his seat.

Quinn relaxed in her seat until she felt the familiar warmth from Ray's gentle gaze. It was comfortable. The way she could look into his eyes and know that she found some sort of connection. It was unnerving. Unnervingly comfortable… The nerve of that boy.

And as she turned to face the smiling brunet she found his overwhelming confidence and gentleness downright annoying. Who did this guy think he was? He was a loser, nothing but a loser.

Why was he smiling? Quinn looked down to see that her hand went from grasping his arm to holding his hand and she let go actin as if she was electrocuted.

"So all of a sudden we're bosom buddies?" she sneered, "What the hell were you thinking, Berry? I _just _told you to stay away from me the other day."

The extra bite in her tone caused Ray to jump back. "Nothing! I just thought you needed an escape plan."

"I _don't _need saving from a nobody like you!" she hissed.

Ray pouted a little and Quinn berated herself for thinking that the look was cute.

"I'm not a nobody," he mumbled.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'M NOT A NOBODY! And I totally just saved your ass." Ray looked to be as taken back from his outburst as Quinn. "I-I mean excuse the language… I don't make it a habit to curse, it's vulgar and a rather barbaric and layman method of expressing oneself. Still… the sentiment still stands."

Instead of reverting back to Quinn's usually icy demeanour, she smiled coquettishly in response. "Surprise, surprise, you do have a spine."

"You're rather infuriating, you know that right?" Ray stared at her with interest, wondering what makes this seemingly bipolar girl decide when to retract or let out her claws.

"And you're not doing a good job of staying out of my way and not annoying me."

"You're stubborn and confrontational and I feel like I'm approaching a dangerous wild animal, a lion or something, whenever we cross paths." Ray's case of word vomit did nothing but make Quinn's eyebrow rise to even newer heights of 'not impressed.'

Lips quirked up once more forming a gentle smile on Ray's face, "But you're also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And from the moment we met, I knew that you had an old soul and emotional depths to your heart that I can't even begin imagine… Making you so much more than just beautiful."

"Berry, I-" What could Quinn say? It was obvious to her that Ray was smitten and she couldn't have that. She couldn't have that slight twittering in her heart either.

"I just want to be your friend, Quinn." Ray shrugged helplessly. "I already know there's no chance for anything else."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Quinn digested the conversation. There's a thin line between love and hate. She never before put much thought into the phrase but it seemed so appropriate. He represented everything she let go of and she abhorred him for it but it was so easy to get caught on the other side. And that couldn't happen.

They were in a moment but it was just a moment that they could afford to share, nothing more. Nevertheless the pull was stronger than she ever felt before.

That wasn't a good sign.

"We can't be friends, Ray." She said solemnly making him deflate in dejection and breaking her heart even more at the sight. Since when could one boy have such a power over her?

Quinn took a breath before extending her hand to him. "But we can be partners… if you want?"

His toothy grin came back with a vengeance and he shook the proffered hand with joy-filled gusto. "I'd really, really like that."

They settled in to their assignments shortly after, discussing with ease about the variety of books, poems and sonnets that they could review, analyze and present over the year. They talked back and forth, broaching several different mediums and theories. Ray was no Derrida but he brought a refreshing enthusiasm for analyzing the more tragic literature forms that Quinn most definitely liked.

When the bell rang, Ray stood up and gave Quinn another surprisingly disarming smile, "This will be an interesting year won't it, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and followed him out. Interesting was one way to put it.

* * *

Maybe Finn Hudson was at the top as the star quarterback of a defunct football team in NoOneCares, Ohio. He enjoyed the benefits. The teachers would pass him (barely), the other kids looked up to him (were scared shitless), and of course he got to get through high school without so much as a slushee stain (unless, you know he spilled on himself). But he knew that stardom was only because of one person. Quinn Fabray.

_CHEERLEADER _Quinn Fabray and (much to Finn's disappointment) president of the celibacy club Quinn Fabray.

Besides becoming quarterback, getting Quinn Fabray to go on a date with him was one of the best moments of his high school career. She never gave anyone the time of day but she agreed to date him. _Him. _Of all people. Not Noah Puckerman, not Rick Nelson, not Dave Karofsky. Him. Finn. Hudson.

That kind of thing can make a guy feel pretty special in a humdrum, hopeless town. Even if he doesn't get any.

No, Quinn Fabray never gave a guy the time of day… until this kid came along.

Ray Berry seemed harmless. A total loser right from the get-go.

But Quinn wanted him doused in the slush, an act that would mark him for the rest of his high school life. More importantly, Quinn wanted Finn to do it.

Of course Finn had his reservations. Even in the toxic environment they were in, Finn never wanted to be that total jerk of a guy. He also didn't go against the jerks but that didn't mean he was one. Right?

He waited outside Quinn's class, disappointed that the only class they shared was Spanish with Schue. But Quinn was kind of smart so she got the briany classes while Finn got to goof off with his buds. Poor Quinn.

That was what he thought until he saw Quinn come out of the room laughing. Like actual full out laughter. Not the mean kind she'd break out when she was putting someone down. Weird.

She was really pretty when she did that.

Finn's only problem was the guy that was making her laugh. Berry. White hot jealousy predictably followed and Finn clenched his fists.

"Quinn!" he called out, waving. He was left feeling a little dismayed when that careless laughter stopped in its tracks when she saw him. She even looked back at that Berry kid before heading his way.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn shrugged and broke out the dimpled smile, "We've got Spanish next remember?"

"Right," Quinn said unenthusiastically before shoving her books in his arms. "Hold my books."

The crowded hallway parted for the golden couple, Ray observed morosely from the doorway where Quinn had left him. She was definitely out of his orbit but Ray Redford Berry, the old Ray Redford Berry, wouldn't have given up without a fight. He gave up at Carmel but this was his chance to prove he was still himself.

"Hey, Quinn!" Gathering up his courage, he called out to her as he ran to the retreating couple.

"What, Berry?" She said in annoyance, her shy smile belaying her true tone.

"Call you later about the English project, Partner?" he smiled gleefully before departing in the other direction.

Finn didn't know what just happened. He only knew that he didn't like it.

And then when he sneaked a look down at his girlfriend's unusual genuinely smiling face, he understood.

Time for the first unofficial football team meeting. He needed the others for his plan.

Taking out his cell phone, he sent off a mass text.

_slushie attack aftr school. break out the big guns 4 this._


	5. Never Let It Lie

**AN: I've heard very compelling arguments for the no-pregnancy option and it would be interesting to veer off canon and other boy!Rachel fics (I still love to read them though) but I'm going to leave the poll open.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! This fic wouldn't have grown so much without you.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Never Let It Lie

* * *

The brief display of courage drained quickly and Ray realized that he did indeed share Spanish with Finn and Quinn. Doubling back, he made it to class just in time. Not that Mr. Schuester was ever punctual.

"RAY-RAY!"

Ray winced at the nickname, but nevertheless faced Brittany with a wide grin. It was hard not to with her infinite enthusiasm and general naivety. The exuberant cheerleader greeted him with a hug attack. As usual, Santana was there to keep the hug from running longer than platonically acceptable.

"Where's Noah?" he asked seeing the empty seat on the other side of Santana's chair.

"Mr. High-As-a-Kite?" Santana replied sarcastically. "He knocked himself out trying to hide from the 'scary maths.' Lucky for his dumb ass, I managed to hide him in the janitor's closet while he sleeps some of it off."

"Are you certain that's an acceptable place for him in his current state? Perhaps the nurse's office would be better… not to mention more sanitary." Ray asked, internally guessing that whatever the answer, Santana would not move Noah.

"Uh… no. See, the only way I can get Puckerman into the Nurse's office without the nurse finding out about his little visit with the tonic lady is if I be sporting my (insanely hot) candy stripper's uniform. And cuz that little keeper is being dry cleaned at the moment-"

"Because we _totally _used that the other day for se-" Santana scrambled to cover Brittany's mouth before she finished.

"…Anyways, long story way too long for its own good, Puck's staying in the closet."

Brittany's face scrunched up in confusion and she removed Santana's hand, "But I thought we were staying in the closet?"

Both Ray and Brittany jumped at the sound of Santana's head hitting the desk in front of her. Santana lifted her head a bit and stared at him, eyes begging for something. Anything to assure her that everything was going to be okay. It was just a harmless slipup.

He glanced around him quickly and noticed that nobody in earshot had been paying attention then placed a hand on her forearm in reassurance.

Ray liked to think that since Noah had told Santana about his experience with bullying, it was the reason why Santana turned to him when she felt vulnerable. He had been unreasonably and unrelentingly tormented for something that Santana feared she herself would be tormented for.

And he almost lost his life for it.

Maybe all those years being ostracized for being "gay" because he was raised by two dads gave him a really developed sense of gaydar, nevertheless he knew and the only reason why he wasn't concerned about Noah's feelings on the subject was because he knew that the boy also knew and was being a good friend. Knowing Noah Puckerman, he probably thought the whole Santana/Brittany scenario was really hot.

Or maybe Ray knew because of the familiar warmth that the usually fiery and intense brunette would convey whenever Brittany was in the vicinity. It was something that he recognized from personal experience even before Quinn Fabray held as its lighter to the proverbial flame. He definitely felt that tenderness and longing to do anything to make a girl happy. Now knowing that he could never truly do that for that certain hazel (but sometimes green flecked) eyed angel… well, he was a romantic at heart and whatever Santana feels for Brittany, was something they'd make musicals about.

They shared a small, secret smile at the camaraderie before Santana rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. "Ah, ah. You ain'tz getting handsy on my fine ass, Berry. I need your credit report first."

"S, why do penguins wear tuxedos? Shouldn't they wear comfy sweaters because it's, like, really cold where their igloos are?"

As Santana struggled to answer Brittany with a placating response, Ray took the time to relax. Their presence was a welcome distraction from the sight of Quinn getting mauled by the tree. There was an instantaneous consequence to Ray's careless interaction with Quinn. He likened it to a dog's feral defense when his territory's been threatened. A disturbing image of Hudson peeing on Quinn stopped that comparison in its tracks.

By the irate look on Quinn's face, Ray guessed that she either came to the same disgusting conclusion or Finn's smothering was actually as repugnant. Ray's ego preferred the latter option.

Still, Ray was disheartened to see that Quinn didn't look his way at all. He even tried making eye contact when she looked in his general direction… not one annoyed glance his way.

Mr. Schuester took this time to enter the class with armed with an apology and an awkward slightly racist comment followed by a strange attempt to liven up the lesson with a theme.

Surely Mr. Schue was going to use different methods for New Directions.

* * *

SPLASH!

Quinn sputtered a bit but wiped off the rest of the water from her face. Looking up from the sink, she sighed. It wasn't easy getting through Spanish class with everybody but somehow she did. Just like she got through the last week without so much as glancing at Ray Berry.

It was something she decided as soon as she left the auditorium that day.

"_What's up with you, Quinn?" Finn asked in a rather tactless display of concern. "You've been kinda wacked out and humming since your free period."_

"_Huh?" Quinn replied eloquently. "I-I was just thinking about Christ Crusaders. We should have a meeting soon."_

"_Uh… yeah sure." The enthusiasm dead in his tone. "Or… we could go out tonight? Stay in? Whatever you want actually."_

_Finn never managed to give her butterflies whenever they were together. They never talked at length about anything that didn't involve school drama, football or Christ Crusaders. After all what could Finn Hudson have to say about the themes of family deconstruction and decay in William Faulkner's __The Sound and the Fury_? _Would he ever share the same wonder and awe over Alice in Wonderland (the books and not the film)? What does he know about the deep history embedded in every note of classic Motown, Blues and Jazz?_

_Besides that he would never know that she could probably thrash his sorry plebeian ass in Mario Kart, Halo and Call of Duty. Because that wasn't what Quinn Fabray would do._

_They had nothing else in common but looks and popularity, which Quinn had always thought were the only aspects needed in a relationship. It was all they really needed in all the teen movies and shows, right?_

_But if life were a cheesy romance movie than wouldn't a spontaneous and passion-filled dance with a stranger count as the beginning of something… great?_

_Of course not, she mentally scolded herself. Stop thinking about stupid, little Ray Redford Berry._

_She had the power. Nobody, not the school's newest loser nor the popular jock had anything over her._

_Quinn looked up her dim-witted boyfriend and smiled coyly. "How about we go to my house…"_

"_Yeah?" he interjected with teenage-hormone fuelled joy._

"…_And go up to my room…"_

"_Yeah?!"_

"…_And plan the next celibate promoting activity for Christ Crusaders!"_

"_YEAH!" He threw a fist in the air and then stopped midway. "Wait, what?"_

_She smirked and dragged him with her. Yes, she's still got it._

_And as for Ray Berry… Out of sight, out of mind._

Yeah, that worked. Now Ray was her English partner for the rest of the school year.

An argument bubbled as something inside Quinn told her that the situation wasn't as bad as she wanted it to be. That it was better that he was partnered with her than with Crazy Peppers. That it was okay to think about him and his voice… and his lips.

…And his lips on her lips.

But it wasn't okay because she had her cookie cutter life. Pristinely cut and perfected with the popularity, the power, the envious looks and the quarterback boyfriend. Except maybe now she didn't like the shape.

She gazed at her own reflection in the mirror again. Hair pulled back in the Sue Sylvester approved pony. Crisp blood red and impeccable egg-shell white. She was immaculate. She was invincible. She was-

There was a round of raucous laughter filling the halls outside the bathroom, the football team strutting the halls she guessed.

Murmurs of slushies and loser were heard through the door and for a moment she pitied the poor dweeb getting the start of the school year slushie shower but then her Sylvester alarm began to ring.

Head Bitch in charge. Quinn Fabray was the head bitch in charge and she wouldn't forget it.

* * *

McKinley's main halls were clearing out for the day but there were still plenty of students lingering by the lockers. Ray was taking his time and ensuring that nothing was missing from his knapsack.

"Yo, Frodo!"

Ray turned to commend Santana on yet _another _witty (yet not witty at all) cognomen but was once again the target of Brittany's assault hugs. The air was stolen from his lungs at the unexpected display of affection.

"Ray-Ray! Santana told me that you're taking us to Breadstix today!" she yelled out in his ear then she giggled, "That rhymed."

He glanced at the brunette cheerleader with a raised eyebrow, "Oh she did, did she?"

"Hells yeah, I did. Turns out your credit report is pretty solid compared to the rest of the brainless jockstraps here and can actually hold a stare without looking at my boobs, so you're taking us to gets our breadsticks on."

"Wait, how did you…"

"You don't want to know." Santana replied in a deadly tone, effectively ending any lingering curiosity.

Barely getting his locker door closed in time, Ray let the two cheerleaders drag him away. They were certainly an unusual pair of girls but Ray wouldn't trade their budding friendship for a solo.

Well, perhaps that sentiment was a little too hasty…

Santana grinned impishly and winked, "As soon as we're done with Cheerio's, you can take us to the restaurant."

"But…"

"Ah, ah. You wouldn't want to let Britts here down, would you?" Santana cautioned. Brittany was skipping ahead of the other two and looked back with a wide grin and a wave. Santana narrowed her eyes, "_Would you?_"

"No! Of course not! Just let me know when you're ready. I'll take this valuable time to rehearse for glee auditions."

Santana frowned, "But you didn't sign up yet."

He resisted teasing Santana as to how she knew he hadn't signed up but it seemed like something akin to poking a sleeping bear. Or tiger… or dragon. "I'm trying something different this time around. Saving my name for last. After all that's where the best goes, no?"

Santana's retort was a solid punch to his arm, followed by her infuriating display of English language massacre. "Whatever, just be ready cuz we's gonna getz our Breadstix on later."

He didn't say anything about her language use because the last time he did, she almost punched him in the nose. Instead Ray merely shook his head, letting Brittany bid him farewell with yet another hug before bounding after Santana and looping their pinkies together.

"Oh and Frodo? No talking about Fabray. We've all had enough of that sappy shit."

Only when they were out of sight and their giggling was out of earshot did Ray finally began to make his way towards the auditorium. He hoped that Brad was still there.

He was always a delightful person to converse with. And such a great listener.

* * *

The beating sun shone relentlessly on the Cheerio's but that didn't stop one Sue Sylvester from having practice outside. Of course, all of the veteran cheerleaders knew better than to complain or have heat stroke. Thankfully, Coach Sylvester always let them warm up and stretch independently. This meant that it was the only time during practice that they had to talk to each other.

"So can we keep him?" Brittany asked Santana while doing her usual splits warm up.

Santana stood up from her own stretches and gave Brittany a questioning look in response.

"Ray, S. Can we keep him? Please? He's like totally cool and funny and he wears so many animal sweaters that it's kind of like having fifty different pets in one."

She would never admit it out loud but Santana genuinely did like Ray, as much as a Head Bitch like her could like someone that is. Aside from giving her videos of Puck's performance of Cats, he was the perfect guy-friend.

Why?

The guy bakes crack-cookies. Not necessarily cookies with drugs because Berry would never do such a thing (lame) but they might as well have been _special_. They were orgasmic. They were vegan too, which made them adhere to the crazy diet that coach put them on. If she weren't dating his best friend and having (daily… no bihourly) sweet lady kisses with her best friend, Santana would consider marrying Ray just to have access to those cookies all the time.

He also didn't let Santana get away with her shit. Usually when that happened, she would verbally cut the guy until he was a weeping mess of flaccidy man parts. She even made Puck shed a tear during a particularly bad time of the month. Ray never seemed to get that she was a bitch with a capital B-I-T-C-H. It seemed that once he made the connection between her and Puck and then the one with her and Brittany, Ray deemed Santana as a misunderstood youth that needed ways to express herself.

It did annoy her most of the time. And then Ray would have the balls to chastise her when she was not PC or had said something really scathing. Nobody tried to stop her before and still stuck around when she did it again. This guy was a paragon of annoying know-it-all big-mouthed lightness.

Or he was that desperate for friends.

Puck filled her in on Ray's life-story months before he transferred to the school. They had both liked their fuck-buddy relationship and decided to stick with it for the next year. Once he knew that Santana was sticking around he laid out the number one rule: don't mess with Ray Berry. She hadn't met him yet but Puck assured her that if they were going to be a thing, she needed to be cool with Ray. He was Puck's Jew-Bro.

There was such a haunted look on Puckerman's face when he sat Santana down to explain that she was actually a little afraid. The fear grew as he told her of what Ray had to go through in middle school.

Deep down, she was terrified that the same thing would happen to her because of certain… feelings she had. She convinced herself that it would never happen. She made sure that it wouldn't.

_"No B, sex isn't __**dating**__."_

Finding out that the kid actually went to school with them now made her feel that same fear but for once not all of it was for herself. She actually wanted to protect the little guy.

He was irritatingly long-winded, cuttingly ambitious and equal parts egotistic and self-serving but somehow he manages to wear his wounded heart on his sleeve and care about the people around him at the same time.

He was a freaking Chihuahua. Who the fuck would kick a Chihuahua?

As Brittany stared up into Santana's eyes (and soul) with her own crystal blue orbs begging to keep Ray Berry (as a friend or pet, who knows?), Santana pretended to hesitate for just a second.

"…Fine, B. We can keep him."

* * *

"Hey, Jewfro!"

Jacob Ben Israel flinched, expecting anything from a slushie facial to a one-way trip to the dumpster but all he got was rough slap to the back. He opened an eye in weary curiousity.

The boorish jock lumbered over the smaller boy, "You still got your livestream blog shit?"

Jacob nodded timidly.

"Bring it to the auditorium in ten minutes. Your blog wouldn't want to miss this."

With that the jock was gone. Jacob gathered his things quickly and made his way towards the auditorium.

There was a second of sympathy for whoever was the jocks' target for public humiliation but he shrugged it off quickly.

At least it wasn't him.

* * *

The performance was his raison d'etre. The audience was his fairy dust.

And the stage? The stage was his sanctuary; the clouds that accompany him as he flies (metaphorically of course). The place in which he could both hide and reveal yourself in the most theatrical ways. It was a home away from home… away from home. (It was still confusing, getting used to calling Shelby's place home even if he did spend a year there while attending Carmel but he did consider it one.)

Brad the piano guy had just finished his set, allowing Ray to sing along if he recognized the tune. Now left alone, he sat meditatively in the centre of the stage.

He should have known the peace wouldn't last.

"HEY, BERRY!"

A fist came out of nowhere to grab Ray's sweater. He felt himself get pushed back forcefully and he caught himself before falling over.

The stage light shone too brightly for Ray to recognize the brute that shoved him but knew that escape was the only option. He made started to make his way towards the rear exit but was halted by the threatening football players walking slowly, surrounding him. All of them wore their varsity jackets, signs of their sheer authority and conceived superiority. All of them were concealing something behind their back.

The shot of fear that seized him only in his nightmares for the last year and a half was back… only this time it was reality once again. Each and every painful memory from middle school rushed back, escaping its shackles from the dark abyss to which his mind and therapist sentenced them. But now it was happening again.

"W-what do you want from me?" he choked out.

There was a string of deep barking laughter. Surround sound to his ears.

The light veered off as the guy that first approached him walked closer. It was Finn Hudson. Ray gulped and started to think that his little burst of daring earlier was a big mistake.

"Greetings, Finn and Finn's very large football-playing comrades. What brings you to the hallowed stage?" Ray chuckled nervously.

He received a silent scowl in response, forcing him to revaluate his initial impression of the boy.

Finn looked so harmless in his role as the dimwitted and undeserving boyfriend of the girl of Ray's dreams. Now he was the jealous, very tall and intimating, quarterback boyfriend of the unattainable cheerleader. It was a sad yet perpetual American cliché and one that would probably cause Ray a lot of pain topped with a daily dose of humiliation.

And maybe through his first few weeks at McKinley, Ray was asking for this. His flippant regard for Quinn's (clearly discontented) relationship, his 'I can change everything' attitude and his underhanded tactics to remove Ryerson from his position… was it karma that led him to this moment?

"I'm going to tell you this once, Berry. Stay. Away. From. Quinn."

Ray recoiled at the deadly tone. How was he going to get out of this mess?

The image of the golden-haired angel flashed through his mind and a more important question was brought to the forefront.

Would getting out unscathed mean that it will cost him the tentative acquaintanceship he managed to generate with Quinn?

* * *

"MORRIS! What the hell are you doing on my field?" Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, was in her element. "You want to check your email and see that nobody likes you? Do it on your own time!"

Santana was more than used to ignoring the scathing screeches coming from the captain. Quinn was set to be a young Sue Sylvester after all. What was interesting about this particular incident was that Jenny Morris ignored their good captain and continued to laugh and point to her laptop screen. It had to be something good.

"What the hell is so interesting, Morris?" she asked, peeking at her screen.

Morris snickered, "My boyfriend, Duncan? He said that Hudson and the rest of the boys were going to hail the loser of the year in with the works… Best part? They got JewFro to do a livestream for the whole thing."

The rest of the Cheerios stopped pretending that they weren't listening in and tuned into to the show. Santana saw Quinn's face descend in shade until it reached a furious red. That was when she knew it would be good to watch. Anything to see if the frigid ice queen would finally snap.

"San!" Brittany's exclamation made Santana's head jerk. "It's Ray-Ray!"

Aw hell.

There on the little screen was the newest addition to Santana's circle. Ray looked like a-

"San, he looks like a scared little bunny." Brittany whispered fearfully in her ear.

¡Mierda!

An unfamiliar weight of sympathy filled Santana as she witnessed Ray's worst fears come alive again. Brittany's tight grip on her hand reminded her that he was theirs now.

Something needed to be done. If anything, Santana needed to do something to get back feeling in the hand from which Brittany was currently cutting off oxygen.

Not in the wanky way either.

* * *

"We're-" He coughed; Finn had picked him up by the lapels of his white button-up that he always wore under his sweaters. "We're just partners for English. I assure you, Finn. Quinn and I… We're not even friends."

A few seconds of tense silence lingered while Finn digested this new piece of information. Seeing as Finn's look of concentration resembled one of constipation, Ray was a bit disconcerted.

"Really?" he questioned sceptically.

Nodding fervently due to loss of oxygen was Ray's only response.

"Oh, okay." The taller boy finally let out and he let him down.

A flicker of hope sparked in Ray but was quickly blown out.

"What? That's it?" One of the other guys on the football team came up from behind and shoved Finn out of the way. "Fuck it. Come on Hudson, get your pussy-ass together and let's get this little bitch."

"Wait, guys…" Finn raised his hand as if that would have been all that was needed to stop the Neanderthals from their assault.

Unfortunately for Ray, the captain of the football team was no Moses and the slushie shower was not the Red Sea.

* * *

Quinn finally made it over to see what the fuss was all about before Coach was done with her usual pre-practice massage. The scene painted on the screen caused her to gasp, quietly but not quiet enough as Santana's attention was caught by the sound.

How could she forget?

"… _I better see that Berry kid covered head to toe with color-dyed shaved ice before the week is done._"

The Cheerio's sniggers and jeers at the screen that were accompanied by the matching lower registers from the football players in the video brought the weight of her actions plummeting down on her shoulders.

There would be no recovery from this… would there?

"Santana, we _have _to go!" Brittany cried as she pulled her other half along back towards the school. "He's needs us!"

Santana was still staring at Quinn with eyes narrowed to slits in suspicion.

"Santana!"

There was a pause before Santana gently tugged her arm away from Brittany's. She stalked over to Quinn stopping nose to nose making the head Cheerio step back.

"This is your fault isn't it?" she seethed, voice low enough that only Quinn would hear. It was just like the frigid bitch to do something like this to a loser she didn't like.

Nothing. Then a twitch. Barely noticeable but Santana knew her Captain. It was a tell. Bitch.

Quinn saw the aggressive change in body language and matched it with her own. "Why do you even care, Satan? You've known the guy for what? A week. You know his place."

"You conniving little bitch!" Santana bit back, "I had to listen to that stupid guy talk about you like you were some kind of angel for hours. You could be a bipolar, sociopathic, crippled baby-napper***** and his argyle coloured ass would still worship the ground you walk on. You sent them to go after Ray, didn't you?"

"Get out of my face, S." Quinn growled threateningly. "You're supposed to be with us and if this happened to any other kid, you wouldn't even hesitate to join those girls in cheering that spectacle on."

Santana crossed her arms, looking down in a split second of shame before glaring back at Quinn. "Ah, ah, ah. See there's a difference. I ain't on anybody's side but Santana Lopez'. I'm an equal opportunity bitch cuz I'm not afraid of telling _everybody _that they suck."

"Yes, because that just makes it better?"

"It makes it real. Shit ain't all black and white, Princess. If I say a dude's okay then he's okay. Loser or jock. 'Sides anything I do is shitloads better than what you did to the guy."

They were both doing what they did best, denying they're real feelings, shifting blame on others and striking out at whatever targets they could find: proving why they were the best of enemies and worst of friends.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Giving that poor sap hope and then pulling the Carrie on him? Even I'm not that cruel… and that's saying something."

Quinn recoiled as if slapped, "Wait- no that's not what I- It happened before-"

"San, Ray needs us… Come on!" Brittany interrupted, putting a halt to whatever excuse Quinn was going to give.

She didn't need to ask permission. She was after all, Santana Lopez. Still, she sent Quinn a look, pausing on her way off the field.

Quinn responded with a borderline frantic nod towards the auditorium, saying without words: "What the hell are you waiting for? Go!"

Huh, Santana thought as she sprinted away with Brittany, the flash of concern on Quinn's face made her think that maybe the captain did have a heart somewhere… a heart that did those special skips for Berry.

It would be fun using that particular piece of info to mess with Fabray... Especially since ditching practice would mean that Quinn's knee would be digging into her back for the rest of the month.

* * *

**AN: *yes that is my little season 3 criticism disguised as a good old Santana slam. And yes I know it probably doesn't make sense (but hey that's the whole season 3 Quinn storyline right? A hot mess that made no sense)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again not a whole lot of Faberry but it's there bubbling. I wanted to get a look at Santana's POV with things because even though this is an AU, canon Santana a la Season 1 wouldn't be so nice without a reason.**

**I also wanted to make Finn more like he was in season one: he has good intentions in a way but he's altogether extremely selfish and immature. He just wants to be popular but he loves to perform. We will see the consequences to this ambush in the next chapter and how his attitude conflicts with Ray's.**


	6. Hopeless Place

AN: Thank you all for your reviews, subscriptions and favs. I love this fic and I love that you guys care about Ray and Quinn.

* * *

The Grass Is Greener

Chapter 6 – Hopeless Place

* * *

A chorus of laughter and jeers filled the walls of the auditorium, projecting its cruelty on the empty seats in front of the stage. The sounds fell on deaf ears for Ray. He thought one slushie was bad enough but twelve of them? Shame fell like every dyed drip of water that rained on the stage floor.

He felt like Carrie from that traumatizing movie that Noah made him watch two years ago. It may have been highly insensitive on his part, with what Ray had been going through but it was his meathead way of saying that it could have been worse. Like, getting all wacked out, homicidal crazy bitch worse.

It was proving to be quite difficult to remember what could be worse than wearing ten slushys.

Ray's eyes clenched shut, keeping the chunks of ice out. 'Keeping your head high in the face of adversity' proved to be a more difficult creed to follow when undergoing a slushie wave.

"HEY, DOUCHEBAGS." Santana yelled out, her voice causing the collective crowd undergo a whiplash effect. She was second-in-command of the Cheerios and in some ways had a more direct control over the student population by way of overt fear. Some of the football players scrambled back, breaking the wall of terror allowing way for Santana and Brittany to go over to Ray's shivering form.

"You boys best be stepping off if you know what's best for you."

One of them, Ray recalled his name was David, stepped up and challenged the petite cheerleader, "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Karofsky… are you really going to question me?" Santana asked, tone turned fiery and dangerous like a time bomb starting it's countdown. Her voice was dangerous in all the ways that Quinn's was but in a starkly different manner.

David backed away, arms up in surrender, "Whatever, this was Finn's idea. He's just marking his territory and putting this loser in his proper place."

Shifting her glare in Finn's direction, she internally smirked when he noticeably shivered. Finn had one last slushie gripped in his mammoth sized hands. Her eyes shifted, noting Jacob Ben Israel's angle from off stage. Now there's an idea.

Wordlessly, she communicated with Brittany, staring at her then at Jacob Ben Israel. Brittany nodded and stepped back.

"So, the pea-brained wonder thinks that this kid is such a threat to him that he needs most of the football team to take care of it? Ten against on thatmakes you _so_ tough. Taking advantage of the fact that Puck's totally stoned out of his mind, right?"

Finn began to protest but the nervous twitches of his teammates made it plainly obvious that Santana was right. Brittany moved off the stage, keeping JBI and his camera at the angle that Santana motioned.

Santana paced, moving towards Finn and Ray before finally stopping between them. "But what's another loser? You really want to be tough why don't you try picking on someone your own size?"

Ray squinted his eyes, trying to look at Santana. What was she trying to do?

The lumbering quarterback scratched his head, he was confused as well, "You? But Santana… you're like as small as Berry."

"It wasn't literal, Moron!"

"Dude, I don't even have English this semester."

Finally, Santana had enough. Refusing to acknowledge Finn's remark she grabbed his hands and jerked them forward, forcing the slushie to hit her in the face.

A round of gasps filled the auditorium. Finn took several steps back in pure terror, empty cup dropping to the floor along with droplets of melting dyed ice.

From the seats below, Brittany reached over and forced JBI to lower his camera.

"All done!" She told him lightly but there was a glint in her eye that made Jacob flinch and he turned the recording device off.

"Santana!" Ray exclaimed, racing over to her side as fast as could without slipping on the melting slush at his feet. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"Shit, that's fucking freezing. Why didn't anybody tell me that this was a fucking dyed blizzard bitch-slapping me in the face?" she reached out and grabbed Ray's shirt, wiping off the bits of ice in her eyes.

"What the hell, Lopez?" Azimio shouted.

"I would start running if I were you." She warned, smirking through her slushie facial. "When Coach Sylvester finds out that you guys slushied one of her top Cheerios… heads will roll. _Both_ of them if the stains are permanent."

She had to admit that although the slushie was starting to seep uncomfortably under her bra, she enjoyed the almost simultaneous wave of bobbing Adam's apples as one by one, the football players evacuated the auditorium; tails between their legs.

Finally, it was just Finn Hudson left standing dumbfounded in disbelief, although his confused, constipated look was a nearly permanent fixture on his mug. He tensed upon realizing the consequences. "You can't do that! A-a-and I can't get in trouble for this. You _made_ me throw that slushie!"

"Nah uh." Santana shook her head, "See, the whole white male, jock privilege thing you got going there isn't going to hold up against video proof."

Finn swivelled around to JBI, only to see Brittany now in possession of the camera, Jewish fro nowhere to be seen.

She smiled mischievously, signalling Santana, "Aaaaannnnd ACTION!"

Santana screamed dramatically shaking the slushie off her arms, "Finn! How could you?!"

"I-what?"

The stage was set and Santana knew her cue. Sliding her way closer to Ray with exaggerated movements, she stood out in front of him with dramatic flair.

"I wish I got here sooner, Ray! Oh goodness, look at you! You're freezing, poor lad." She moved to clean off some slush off her friend, leaving Ray feeling quite disconcerted at her actions. "Finn, I swear you will not get away with this… this discrimination! You bully! Picking on somebody just because they're new or smaller than you… or just annoyingly more talented than you could ever hoped to be."

"Hey!"

But Santana wasn't quite finished yet. She placed the back of her hand to her forehead, continuing her dramatized performance, "Thank goodness I got here on time to save even one slushie from hitting this pour soul's head. I'm just sorry that my uniform will never recover."

"Santana, come on. Let's just leave this… ruffian to repent and reflect." Ray prided himself on his ability to improvise and seeing that the slush was soaking into his underwear, he wanted to finish the scene quickly. "I'm freezing and I fear that I might catch a cold. That would be a fate worse "

"Oh, you poor thing," Santana soothed. "We need to get you a change of clothes." She led him out, stopping only to leave a final 'word' to Finn, "You should be ashamed."

Brittany cut the recording, giving Santana and Ray a thumbs up before yelling, "AND CUT!"

Once out of the hall, Santana let go of Ray and as soon as they were rejoined by Brittany they headed to the locker room.

Looking at Santana and himself, all covered in slushies, Ray couldn't help but laugh. They were strange and slightly (actually they were way more than slightly) scary but Santana and Brittany were definitely friends he would like to keep. They were amazingly frightening but mostly amazing.

And Finn?

He was left alone more confused than ever.

* * *

Cheerio's practice was over early for the first time since Quinn was named head cheerleader. Sue Sylvester railed on her for losing the Cheerios to some youBlog video and letting her two lieutenants run off before Coach dismissed them. The volatile cheerleading coach was so enraged that she forbade the youBlog watchers from the showers after making them run around the track a couple of times.

Quinn was spared the fate of her unfortunate team members and she was grateful for the chance to shower without the girlish gossip for once.

She rubbed her back, entering the girls' locker room. A nice hot shower was just what the doctor orde-

"_Dancing through life__. __No need to tough it__… __When you can slough it off as I do!"_

The familiarly silky yet powerful voice once again filled Quinn's ears. What was he doing here?

_"Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters__. __It's just life__, s__o keep dancing through-_

Remember that hypnotic effect that had the ability to draw Quinn in and make her forget everything except Ray Berry's beautiful voice? It happened again. Unfortunately, Quinn and Ray were no longer the only ones in the room.

"SANTANA LOPEZ! Please cease with your attempts to molest me!"

"Aw Sanny, you made him stop singing. I really like that song."

There was definitely more than one person there. Quinn's mind struggled to catch up, hindered by the hypnotic state Ray's voice induced.

"Oh come on, Berry! Don't be such a prude. Just let me see how you compare to Puckerman. I've seen your feet, Midget, I can do the math. You've got to be at least that much big-"

Santana?!

"Santana!"

The effect that spelled Quinn into housing a lull of butterflies in her stomach was broken and suddenly there was Ray clad only in a towel, trying to run away from a very naked Santana, running straight into her.

CRASH

Quinn was suddenly on the floor. Backache officially made worse. Looking up she saw a disoriented Ray looking into her own eyes.

Wow, they were brown, so brown… like Hershey Kisses (so sue her she loved those things). Kisses. Oh and look there's his lips where actual kisses could be found, discovered and-

"Quinn?"

Hold on a second. Why was she wet?

"Why are you wet?!" she screeched, looking down at his bare chest. Hints of brown curls lined up at abs' end. 'treasure trail' was what Santana always called it.

"Wanky."

"SANTANA!" They both screeched.

Ray scrambled to his feet, backing away swiftly from the head Cheerio. It was unfortunate that in his haste, he failed to see Santana's mischievous smirk and the quick grab she made at his towel.

"Wow, Ray-Ray."

"And here I thought you got no game, Berry."

Quinn's face turned a million shades of red and she squeaked before covering her eyes. "Eeeep!"

"Santana!"

"Jeez, you keep screaming out my name like that people might start thinking we're getting wanky in here."

She threw him back his towel and after getting it back, Ray rushed to the other side of the lockers to change without Santana perving on him.

"What is HE even doing here, Lopez!" Quinn inquired, rage and embarrassment bubbling up with every word. "This is the GIRLS locker room."

"It's not her fault, Q." Brittany explained, she strategically placed herself between the two hot-headed cheerleaders as she did. Violence wasn't going to do anything. "The boys were mean and locked him out of the boys locker room and Ray-Ray was still all covered in slushie. I told him he could shower in here. Sorry."

That wasn't fair, Quinn thought to herself. Nobody could blame Brittany for anything with that sad face.

Ray came back over, argyle sweater and all, making Brittany boo in disappointment.

"Fine, it's fine." She assured the taller blonde. Turning to Ray, her eyes softened (though her cheeks were still tinged with red), "Are _you_ okay, Ray?"

Ray tried telling his rapidly beating heart that it was the chilly locker room that caused the chills, but his heart insisted it was the way Quinn said his name that did the trick.

"I suppose I'm alright considering what just happened. Not to worry, no lasting psychological damage done. It was all thanks to Santana." Adoring brown-eyes shifted from Quinn to Santana. "She's certainly not a force to be reckoned with."

"Damn straight."

Quinn looked between Ray and her lieutenant, anger bubbling ferociously within her. "That's great, Ray." She seethed.

Noticing the fury-red shade that the Captain was taking, Santana snickered. Oh yes. This was going to be _so _much fun.

She draped her arms over Ray's neck from behind. "Berry was a trooper. Such a gentleman too. He didn't want to take a shower in here until I took mine first and wouldn't even go in the room until I was 'appropriately dressed.' Isn't he sweet."

"Great." Quinn gritted. Why was Santana telling her all this and did she really need to hang all over Ray while she was doing it?

"Of course that didn't stop me and Britt's from checking out that fine behind of his."

"Great."

Santana smirked as she deliciously took in the sight of Quinn's eyebrow arching to new heights followed by a severe twitching problem. "Britts and I were going to let him take us to Breadstix."

"Great." She intoned again.

"Great." Santana repeated mockingly, tightening her strangle on Ray and dragging him back. She really loved competing with Quinn. It was the best part of their frenemy relationship.

"Bye, Q!" Brittany bounced out with the others… ensuring Ray wasn't really strangled by Santana's firm grasp around his neck.

The locker room was empty now, save for the echoing droplets falling to the tile floor in the shower area.

"Great." Quinn echoed once more. She slid to the floor leaning against the locker room. Moments alone were the worst. Self-reflection wasn't the greatest activity when you hated what was staring back at you.

She regretted ever telling Finn to slushy Ray.

She regretted telling Ray they couldn't be friends.

She regretted letting Santana and Brittany go off to save Ray when she should have stopped Finn and his merry band of idiots herself.

"I'm an idiot." She admitted out loud.

"Should I be concerned that you're talking to yourself, Quinn?"

"AHHH!"

Quinn shot up, bumping her head on a lock that fastened the locker she was leaning on.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"GOD, Berry. What is your problem?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you." Ray replied sincerely. She rubbed the back of her head in pain, making him surge forward in concern. "Here let me look at your head.

Quinn swatted away his hands and replaced them with her own, wincing when she felt the beginnings of bad bump form. "Look, Santana's gone now and so are your rights to come on here."

She sat back down against the lockers and was dismayed to see him join her.

"I forgot my sheet music. I need it to practice for my glee audition tomorrow."

"You haven't auditioned yet?" Quinn knew from Sue's many rants that Mr. Schuester had started the process already. "I thought you'd be the first gleek in line."

"Gleek?" he repeated confusedly. "Oh, glee and geek? That's a fun portmanteau."

Quinn rolled her eyes but graced him with an affectionate smile, "You're so weird."

"I know." Ray sighed with a theatrical flare that made the normally icy girl giggle.

"Are you really okay?" Quinn asked, taking in his tired appearance. "I'm sorry for Finn. He's an idiot."

"I suppose the clichéd term 'dumb jock' had to have some inkling of truth." Ray intoned lightly, elbowing Quinn in jest. "By the way, there's something I need to ask you. About Finn."

The serious look on his face caught Quinn off guard and for a moment fear gripped her heart. Did he suspect? "W-what is it?"

Ray gazed into Quinn's eyes before cracking a smile, "Did Finn fail sophomore year for the last ten years? He looks like he's almost thirty. I'm actually quite concerned that your relationship might be illegal. I mean, do I have to contact somebody about this?"

Quinn gaped and then punched Ray in the shoulder, "You're such a jerk! Of course, Finn's our age! I can't believe I took you seriously."

"It's a fair concern, Quinn! Finn Hudson is a veritable great Oak compared to us non-tree like individuals. It sort of looks like he's balding."

"You've been around Santana and Puck for too long."

Ray smiled and nudged her shoulder, "Maybe you can be a better influence then."

"I doubt it." Quinn said sadly, suddenly remembering why Ray was in the locker room in the first place.

"Well, _I_ think you're a much better influence." Ray said quietly and when Quinn's head whipped around to stare at him incredulously, he winked. "But don't tell them I said that. Santana would castrate me with her razorblades."

Sounds of hushed laughter echoed around the locker room. Quinn felt comfortable around him. She tried to deny it but the evidence spoke for itself. She was huddled on the ground of dank locker room and laughing so much she would probably-

*_snort*_

Quinn stopped immediately, horrified at the sound that just bubbled up out of her control. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Ray stop too; he was looking at her in confusion. There was a pause in that moment before Ray threw his head back and started bellowing in laughter.

It was a strange string of sounds that erupted from Ray. A sharp cacophony similar to someone choking or a dog barking but he made it work. It was an adorable sound, Quinn thought. It hit her then that this display was used to make her feel better.

"Okay, okay enough before Coach Sylvester comes in to find out why a dog is dying here."

Ray stopped immediately on command and quirked up his lips in a smile that she returned. The silly moment was broken when he turned and reached out to the bench to grab the sheet music beside them.

The white papers with notes peppered all over attracted Quinn's attention. She marvelled at the pencil scribbles that decorated every page. There was hardly any space to pick out the lyrics.

"What song did you want to do?" Quinn asked.

The boy's eyes brightened, sparkling at the question and he flipped through the pages excitedly, "I was caught between an arrangement that displayed an array of vocal range such as 'One Song Glory' from Jonathan Larson's timeless new age musical, RENT. Or I could do something more classically tragic like 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' from Les Miserables."

She nodded, barely knowing the references. Santana made her watch RENT the year before and she thought the movie was horrible. But then her eyes caught sight of an interesting song title. "What musical is that song from?"

Peering at the page, Ray chuckled fondly, "Not from a musical but it was written by a musical composer. It's actually one of my favourite songs."

The wistful tone drew Quinn's curiosity. "Sing it for me?"

Never one to deny a chance to sing in front of an audience, Ray cleared his throat.

"_She'd tell me about Captain Hook and all of his men who followed Peter with a hook replaced as his hand."_

Eyelids fell. Curtains over her hazel irises. Unlike her last few experiences with Ray's captivating voice, this was a soft lullaby.

"_In those tales, bad guys seldom did win, so the captain was eaten and Wendy had twins," _Ray glanced down quickly at Quinn, noticing the way she swayed, unconsciously humming along. She looked and sounded every bit the angel he thought she was when he first saw her.

"_That's the story as I recall, I may have made up the end, I don't remember much at three feet tall…. except for when I'd say:"_

She leant her head down atop his shoulder, waiting with baited breath for the chorus. Ray felt like flying himself.

"_Mom… Let me go to never, Neverland let me fly for one day and throw that fairy dust in my hair so I could pretend I'm flying away… I'm flying away." _

The last note ended off wistfully and Quinn didn't say a word. Neither did Ray. Sitting together with more peace than they've felt since the year started.

"BERRY! Get your midget ass out here. We'z be going ta BREADSTIX!"

Apparently, Santana Lopez did not get the memo about the moment of blissful silence.

"I guess you should go." She said quietly, her head had already vacated its spot on Ray's shoulder.

Sighing, Ray got up and collected his sheet music. A tug on the back of his sweater kept him rooted. "Quinn, wha-?"

"It's a beautiful song. You should go with that one."

Ray rubbed the back of his neck in an uncharacteristic display of modesty. Quinn Fabray had the power to unnerve him so. "Really?"

"Yeah. Peter Pan was always my favourite story." She always loved the idea of escaping.

"Mine too."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Dancing Through Life" is from _Wicked_

"Never Neverland (Fly Away)" is a song composed by Scott Alan


	7. Consequences and Consequences

**AN: So sorry for the late update guys! low inspiration + finals = no writing. Luckily I had most of this one worked out just needed to know where to end it off. Interestingly enough, all my Faberry scenes (except for their initial meeting) thus far have been completely unplanned...**

**Thank you again for all the feedback, subscriptions and favourites. You guys are the best!**

* * *

The Grass Is Greener

Chapter 7 – There Are Consequences and There are Consequences for Those Consequences.

* * *

Ray stumbled out of the locker room, still stunned by his moment with Quinn. She was a Christine. The Mimi. The ever-loving and eternally lovely Cosette.

He was the hapless Marius, too struck by the magnitude of a fateful and heart-filled encounter to properly focus on anything else.

"It's about fucking time, Berry." Santana grumbled.

"Uh huh." He replied, dazed.

Brittany skipped in front of the boy and waved a hand in front of his stupefied face. "Ray?"

"Huh?"

Dark eyes narrowed as Santana's face scrunched up in a mix of annoyance and disgust. "Oh, for God's sake. Snap out of it afores I go all Lima Heights on your ass, Berry."

"That's nice, Santana." Ray replied blankly.

Santana smirked evilly and Brittany caught the look, predicting what would happen next. "S, don't-"

It was too late though as Santana tipped her head from one side to the other, the small cracking noise made both times, before stepping up and slapping the lovestruck boy with enough force to make him stagger back.

SLAP!

The resounding crack of Santana's hand hitting Ray's face seemed to echo through the halls but it did its job.

"Santana!" Ray yelped as he rushed to his locker mirror. "You could have caused irrevocable damage to my face!"

"Cool your tits, you're fine."

"You. Hit. My. FACE." Hysterics broke in with the panic. "I _need_ this face! I need to take headshots with this face! I have an appointment this weekend!"

"Anymore of you looking like constipated cupid and I would've had to do some irrevocable damage to your crotch."

Ray glanced down quickly and gulped. Instead of pushing Santana, he chose to concede and inspected his quickly reddening cheek in the mirror, "Well, at least you didn't hit my nose."

"I'm glad your nose didn't get hurt too, Ray-Ray." Brittany chimed in, her interruption stopped any more hostility between the other two. "Santana told me that your nostrils were portals to Narnia."

Ignoring Ray's glares that were reflected in the mirror, Santana huffed. "Come on, Narnia-Nose. Let's get me some of that faux-Italian oil and cheese covered carb-sticks."

Santana looped her arms through Brittany and Ray's arms and led them out down the hall.

Ray rubbed his cheek again but allowed the abuse. Quinn gave him a compliment. He could have had Bernadette Peters walked by and he wouldn't have blinked. Still there was a feeling in the back of his mind. "Do you guys get the feeling that we're forgetting something?"

"All the time." Brittany answered. "Today I forgot to come up with an excuse for why I didn't do my homework because I forgot to do it last night."

"Ugh, who fucking cares? I need sticks and I needs them now."

So Ray shrugged and continued down the hall with his friends. They walked out to the parking lot and it wasn't until they reached the car that they all realized what, rather who, they forgot.

"Noah!"

"Puckerman!"

"Lord Tubbington's packet of Nicorette!"

* * *

Quinn glided down the hall with Ray's song in her head (and dare she think it? Her heart as well). She shouldn't feel this way. Everything was so much easier when things were just plain black and white. She was popular and he wasn't. It was like Coach Sylvester always said, 'School is a caste system.'

She had to be reborn to move up in the system and it was all because she wanted it, craved it more than anything.

"Hey, Zizes! Does your fat ass start beeping when you backup?"

"_Watch out for Lucy Caboosey- With a booty fat and juicy. WATCH OUT! She might sit on you and turn you into gooze-y." _

Lauren Zizes was a scary girl but behind the façade of an attitude that rivalled Santana's own, there was a Lucy Caboosey. Quinn didn't have to read minds to get that. And just like when she saw Ray earlier in the auditorium, Quinn couldn't stop her heart from breaking at the sight.

"Hey!"

It was that dumb-looking hockey jock. Quinn noted that she didn't have to reach so far to get into bitch mode; the glaring red mullet was such a fashion disgrace that it served the same purpose as a red flag for a bull.

"Hey, Fabray. You decide that hockey's where it's at, baby-cakes?"

She swatted him back with a glare, "Go away now."

"Pfft… You don't know what you're missing, Babe. Once you naked body check a hockey jock you'll never go back." He did a poor rendition of Puck's signature body thrust.

Quinn's face crinkled in disgust and summoned a bit of Santana's attitude to dismiss him. "Ew, you smell like Canada and failure. And 90's Billy Ray Cyrus called, he's asking for his mullet back because you make it look worse than he ever did and that's saying something."

The dim-witted hockey jock backed away one hand brushing through his mullet and the other one up in surrender. "Woah, lay off the 'do."

She cocked her head and sent another glare his way. "Bored now."

Quinn took pride in her ability to send men running away with their tails between their legs with only a look. Once he was gone, she looked over to Lauren. "Hey…" she greeted awkwardly.

"Nice… Willow quote." Zizes said with grudging respect then she fixed a scrutinizing gaze on the cheerleader, "Why'd you chase him off?"

"He was being an asshole." Quinn answered honestly. The challenging stare was confusing her. Shouldn't Zizes be the least bit grateful?

Zizes didn't relent and finally eyes widened in assumed understanding. "Whatever, I'm not gonna vote for you for Homecoming Queen just 'cause you decided to help one of your poor helpless subjects."

"What? They haven't even started the planning for that yet. I'm not tryi-"

"Yeah? Then what the hell is this? Swooping in to save the poor helpless loser? Last time _you_ talked to _me_, you asked that I walk behind you so you could still get through the door before I got stuck in the frame."

Quinn flinched, "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't want to hear it. I can fight my own battles. I'm a strong, confident, independent woman. I don't need skinny little bitches like you to save me." She finished off with a sassy finger wave.

"Don't lose that. The confidence." Quinn replied earnestly. When did all losers get a backbone? Why did Lucy miss hers?

Lauren looked puzzled but shook her head and walked off. "Zizes out."

Quinn was left standing in the hall by herself, thoughts of Lucy pervading her mind.

She always thought she lived out Lucy's what-if possibility. Quinn Fabray was skinny, beautiful and envied by all.

And right now? Quinn Fabray was envying Ray and Lauren more than anyone.

* * *

Suspecting that Noah was still sleeping in the janitor's closet, Ray reminded the girls that they should retrieve him before he gets locked inside the school for the night.

He hoped that Santana was kidding about just leaving the dumb sad sack in there because she wanted to get her Breadstix on.

"Noah?" Ray peeked in through the door to find his best friend cuddled in the corner with a mop.

"Mmmmrregh?"

"Puckerman! Get your stoned ass up, there's a cougar asking you to clean her pool!"

"Where?!" Puck jumped to his feet but managed to trip over the mop in the process.

Santana snorted at the display while Ray ran up to help Noah up. "Come on, Big Guy. You're treating us to Breadstix."

"Where's the MILF?" He grumbled, shaking his head while trying to manoeuvre around the now messy janitor's closet. "Y'said there's a MILF."

"There will be MILFs galore, you just need to treat us at Breadstix first. Come on! Hungry Snix ain't a happy one."

"Oh, San! Can we get some Chicken Parmesan for Lord Tubbington? He loves Italian."

Noah shook his head in an effort to clear it but didn't argue with Santana's suggestion. He had a major case of the munchies too.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?" Puck yelled, spraying food everywhere and making Brittany and Ray duck to avoid food spatter.

"You could've stopped it if you weren't stoned out, Puckerman." Santana mumbled before diving right in to her second basket of breadsticks.

"Santana…" Ray gave her a pointed look and then tried to calm Puck down. "Look, it was fine, Noah. It's just a little dyed ice."

She scoffed into her basket. "Yeah, a little dyed ice to the face. Those little coloured iceburgs hurt like a fucking bitch."

Puck shook his head in sympathy. "I should have been there, man. I'm sorry."

"Noah, I'm fine." Ray insisted forcefully. "It's just a bunch of idiots. I can deal with it. _Really_."

Santana shared a knowing look with Brittany and snorted, changing the tone of this line of conversation, "He's just saying that because Fabray gave him some sweet locker loving time after getting jumped by his naked ass in the girls locker room."

The distraction worked and Noah whistled, "Shacking up with Ice Queen Fabray in the locker room? Hey, good for you! I always thought'd be me." At both Ray and Santana's stern glares, Noah placed his hands up in surrender, "I'm totally happy that it's not though. She'd probably tear my head off afterwards... Both of them." He shivered at the scenario.

"We didn't shack up in the locker room, _Santana_." Ray denied vehemently. "She just wanted to hear my audition music for glee. I finally decided on a piece." His cheeks coloured. "She said it was nice. I'm going to practice in the auditorium tomorrow before officially telling Mr. Schuester."

Puck grinned maniacally, "What I want to know, is what we're gonna do to Hudson for this."

"What do you mean, Noah? What's done is done."

"Dude! He totally has to pay for his... his total sacrilege of your stage or whatever." Puck finished off uncertain but Ray nodded happily at his attempt to describe the attack with words usually outside the taller boy's vocabulary.

"Violence only begets more violence." Brittany pitched in sagely, making the rest of the table pause. "I saw it on a fortune cookie once."

Ray nodded in agreement, "You should listen to Brittany, Noah. I don't want you risking your academic future because of this. No violence. It's a never-ending, pointless circle."

"Pfft, whatever."

"Noah." He glared at Puck who wilted under the gaze.

"Fine, I promise. No violence."

"Hey," Santana added in smugly, "I already stepped in and curtailed Finn's humiliation plan with a little blackmail of my own. Nothing like a little blackmail to metaphorically cut off his balls."

Puck sank into his seat petulantly, "So I missed _everything_?"

"Relax, Noah." Ray nudged him cheerfully, "You didn't miss Breadstix!"

"God, I hate it when you get metaphorically laid. You're totally happy even after getting slushied by almost all of the football team." Puck whined. He reached over to get a breadstick and yelped when Santana slapped his hand. "Jeez Santana! I was just-"

"Nope."

"Can't I just…?"

"No."

"Seriously, Lopez? You're just gonna puke it all up later."

Ray gasped as Santana glowered at her 'boyfriend.'

"What?" The smaller boy inquired worriedly.

"Okay, one? It's nothing for you to worry about, Ray. Two? Fuck you, Puckerman. You best be laying off my Breadstix if you don't want me to break yours."

It was clear to Ray that this was an old issue being rehashed by Puck in the worst way. At least Noah looked sufficiently regretful at his jibe.

"OW! Santana, jeez! I'm sorry alright? That was shitty of me but damn. You didn't need to kick me so hard."

The girl in question looked slightly surprised. "I didn't kick you, you ass."

"I did." Brittany inserted. "Violence is bad unless you're being stupid, then it's necessary. It was on my other fortune cookie."

* * *

Sometimes, Noah Puckerman questioned how well his bro knew him because if he did, Ray wouldn't have been so quick to dismiss Puck's claims for revenge. Of course, Ray probably would have known about Noah crossing his fingers behind his back while promising not to do anything.

Puck promised no violence. But he wouldn't let it slide without consequence.

He couldn't stand by again and let jerks like Hudson get away with this shit and still end up smelling like a fucking rose.

And he sure as hell wouldn't let Santana get all the credit for defending _his _bro.

So once Puckerman got home from Breadstix and was in the safety of his room, he pulled out his cellphone and dialled the only person that would help.

"Hello? Miss. Corcoran? Something happened to Ray this afternoon and I think you should know about it…"

* * *

**The next day**

"You did WHAT?" Ray shrilled. His arms waved dramatically in the air, emphasizing his panic.

Puck winced at the high-pitched yell. He inwardly cursed his bro's ability to reach such ear-piercing tone. Still he stood by his decision. "I called your ma."

"Wait-a-minute." Santana interjected, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're big 'payback' was to call Berry's _mom_? That's kind of weak, Puckerman."

Both boys glared at Santana and simultaneously told her to butt out in their own way.

"Shut up, Lopez."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you just butt out, Santana."

The conversation was escalating, between Ray's uncharacteristic display of rage and panic, Puck's obvious fear of Ray (and Shelby's) wrath as well as Santana's needling. It was Brittany that decided to end it. "But San, Ray, didn't you guys tell him not to use violence?"

"Brit?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Puck is just really worried about you, Ray-Ray. You won't let him fight for you so he got the one person who could without getting in trouble. Because friends help each other and wouldn't want them to get hurt more." It was done, she brought out the pout and fixed her sad eyes on the poor unprepared boy in front of her. "I know I don't want you to be all slushified."

Ray stopped his rant at Puck, admitting to himself that he had been sufficiently beaten by the puppy-dog pout. Also, Brittany _was_ right.

"It's just- Did you really have to call my _mother_?" He asked weakly.

"Dude, your mom is like the scariest chick since Sylvester crash landed on earth in the 50's, bringing her reign of constant menopausal terror on all of Lima. If you had Shelby there for you before? None of that shit would've happened."

It was a shitty move, bringing up the past. Puck knew that. There was still that choking fear that seized his friend at the mention of the bad days. And that was precisely why Puck wouldn't let it happen again.

The sharp staccato clacks warned the two boys before they even saw the crowds of the hall make room for the smartly dressed woman stalking her way through. She owned the hallway with as much, if not more, authority than Santana or Quinn did on a good day.

Brittany nudged Santana, whispering in her ear, "Ray-Ray's mom is _so_ hot."

The other cheerleader could only bob her head in agreement. That was a woman in power if she ever saw one. And yeah sure, technically Coach Sue was a being of the female species with authority but Shelby Corcoran? She worked that power with a hell of a lot of hotness. It was nice to know that a bitch can have both.

The woman seemed to tower over everybody, despite being average height, Santana glanced at her heels and noted that she was definitely a head bitch in charge who can charge it. She may just be Santana's new hero. Move over Paula Abdul.

The sharp clacks stopped in front of them, the woman causing the commotion ignoring the looks of the rest of the student population and focussed her gaze on her son.

"Hello, Ray." She said softly, her features softening as she reached up, if a bit cautiously, to brush off his shoulders and fix his hair.

"Hey… mom," Ray tried out awkwardly.

"I thought I threw out all of these sweaters." Shelby murmured.

Puck and Santana snickered, they wanted to do the same thing on several occasions over the last couple of days.

"Yeah, well the Dads bought more. Figured I'd wear them." Shrugging self-consciously, Ray added, "I thought I looked sharp."

"So sharp, your fashion sense is stabbing me in the eye." Santana butted in wryly, her snickers were cut off by the intense glare that Shelby fixed on her. "-Sorry…"

Seeing the threatening look in his mother's eye, Ray stepped in front of her. "Mom! It's okay! Santana's just like that with everybody. It… makes me feel normal."

Shelby relented, "Okay…"

Santana flinched as she was hit with a warning glare. "I ain't gonna treat him differently from the rest of my friends, Ms. Corcoran. That's just the way I am. Sorry."

Nodding in understanding, Shelby waved the girl off. "I get it. People are funny with their displays of affection. You'll have to excuse me for being over-protective. My son is important to me."

Ray blushed before asking, "_Mom_, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious." Shelby intoned, "I'm here to ensure those delinquents are punished for what they did to you."

"It's not a big deal. Santana already threatened them with blackmail." He tried to downplay it as much as possible but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Blackmail?" she eyed Santana with a hint of grudging respect.

Santana nodded frantically, "Yes ma'am."

The older woman nodded, "Okay Santana, before I go with Ray to the principal's office I'm going to need that video."

"Mother, this isn't necessary. I'd much rather let this whole thing blow over-"

"That isn't an option, Ray." Shelby insisted.

"But-"

Finally, Shelby Corcoran had enough. "Ray Redford Berry! This isn't up for discussion. You will not stand up against this horrible treatment but I will. I am your mother. This is what we do. Now zip that mouth of yours and march yourself to the principal's office, young man."

"Yes, mother."

Brittany interlocked her arm with Ray's, "Don't worry, Miss. C! I'll make sure he doesn't get lost. I got lost once. I couldn't find my way out of the classroom."

Shelby just nodded, dumbfound as the pair walked away.

"I'll, uh go get the video from my locker, Miss Corcoran."

"Thank you," Shelby said sincerely, "And please, Santana. It's Shelby."

Puck sniggered when he caught Santana blushing heavily but it turned into a strangled yelp as the Cheerio punched him in the balls.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Finn?" Quinn hounded him before class could start, "Oh wait, I forgot. I'm talking to you. You CLEARLY weren't thinking at all."

"I was just doing what you wanted!" The towering boy backed up as his girlfriend glared him back against the wall.

She huffed, "I didn't tell you to broadcast it to the world, Finn! And I certainly didn't approve of you bringing the rest of the team in on it."

Seeing that his girlfriend clearly wasn't going to let the matter go, Finn decided to try a different tact. "Look, the guys were bugging me about doing something more extreme. I just wanted to-"

"Just wanted to prove some top dog male leadership that you obviously have trouble proving on a regular basis, right?"

"Hey!" Finn started to redden, "_You _wanted me to do this. Not the guys, you."

"I know. I know that it's on me. Quinn replied regretfully then her eyes hardened. "But it's on _you _too. "

Finn made his frustrated face of constipation before dismissing the matter, "Whatever."

Quinn watched her boyfriend stalk off. She heard a crash of something once he was out of sight and knew that some poor piece of furniture was paying for their confrontation. A part of her did feel bad about it. Finn did what she told him to do.

And Quinn didn't even know why she ordered it in the first place. Ray was… a genuinely nice guy. When he looked at her, she really did feel pretty. Beautiful. She shook her head.

She didn't need a guy, or anybody for that matter, to make her feel beautiful. She knew she was. She _did_.

A glance in her locker mirror made her wince so she closed it.

Still, it made herself believe her own conviction when he said it too.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the chime of the P.A. system rang out.

"_Attention, attention! Would Finn Hudson please come to the principal's office? I repeat, Finn Hudson to the principal's office."_

It wasn't difficult to figure out what the matter was all about.

Quinn didn't know what she was going to do or why she was even going but her feet dragged her towards Mr. Figgins' office nonetheless.

* * *

"Ray?"

"Oh!" Ray fumbled around the coffee table in the office waiting room before reaching Quinn, "Hey, Quinn!"

"What's going on in there?" She motioned at the yelling match that was going on inside Mr. Figgins' office. The older man was seated at his desk, his hands set over his ears to block the noise. "It's hard to imagine that scene without Coach Sylvester in there, screaming up a storm."

"I've heard horror stories about Coach Sylvester, is she really that bad?" he asked as they sat down.

Quinn answered with just a raised eyebrow.

"I see." Ray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh, that's my mother in there. She heard about the whole slushie thing from Puck. She's kind of going all mama-bear now."

"That's sweet," Quinn commented, "Was she always like that?"

"Since I met her almost two years ago, yeah."

"You just met your mother two years ago?" she asked curiously.

Ray hesitated for a moment but realized he couldn't be scared of his past anymore. "She was a surrogate for my dads. I didn't meet her until they felt that it was necessary at a rather low point in my life. Shelby jumped at the chance and she's been there for me ever since. She's my personal vocal coach and has helped me immensely with my stage ambitions. She booked me for my first real Columbus community theatre audition. I'm up for it in October."

"Two dads and a mom, huh?"

"Is _that_ a problem for you?" Ray wasn't completely self-obsessed. Being ignored for most years before the bullying started he did learn to be observant. The cross that dressed Quinn's neck was more than telling.

"No, it's definitely not a problem." Quinn raised her hands in defense. "I just never met someone who- Somebody that's been raised in that kind of household."

And it was true. Besides Santana's glaringly gay closet case, Quinn has had no experience, no interaction with the gay community. Her dad's blatant hate for the "lifestyle" choices made it difficult. She herself had nothing against it.

"I guess that's fair," Ray relented, "Though it's a pretty normal household, all things considered. My dads were always there for me when I was younger. They bought me my first custom microphone and we would hold private concerts after dinner and they're uh _were_ there for every recital and play I've ever been in."

Quinn nodded as she watched his face with veiled envy, "They sound amazing."

"They're the best." He asserted. Whether to convince a ghostly jury, the girl in front of him or Ray himself, it was anybody's guess. "For a long time, I thought they were my only friends in the world."

And there it was, the pain that was constantly hovering behind those dark brown eyes. That connection that sprung up when they first met was painted on his face, clearer now than ever.

"And now?"

Ray smiled shakily, "…I like to think that this new school year brought more friends…"

"Any worth mentioning?" Quinn hummed, faking nonchalance as she looked anywhere but at Ray.

He chuckled before humming in though. "Hmm. I guess there's an amazing blonde cheerleader that's constantly keeping me on my toes."

"I'm flattered."

"I have no clue why." Ray replied with mock innocence, "I was talking about Brittany. She makes me dance with her every time we see each other in the hall."

"Hey!" She punched the boy's arm with moderate strength behind the blow.

"Ow! Violence is never the answer, Quinn!"

Quinn pursed her lips, her arms crossed in mock agitation. "Yeah? Then give me the _right_ answer, Berry!"

"Well… I guess there's this girl." Ray started, "She's kind of amazing. And her smile? The real one she gives once the masses are gone? It's quite probable that it's the most beautiful sight I've seen in my life. That's pretty tough to beat considering I once saw Barbra Streisand live in concert."

Ray gazed at her intently, watching the way she shrank away from the compliments subtly. She didn't say anything so he just continued, "Things were a little confusing but I'm pretty sure we're friends now and I couldn't be happier." Still not getting a response, he backtracked, "I mean, she said we were friends but I suppose it would be more apt for us to be acquaintances? I would be content to say that we're partners but that would mostly assume somethi-"

"Ray!"

"Right, my apologies. I tend to ramble."

She laughed and noticing he was actually getting sad over it, she nudged him playfully. "You know something?" Quinn asked innocently and when he shook his head nervously she continued, "I think you guys might be friends too... maybe."

Shelby's cries of indignation pierced through the glass walls, utterly breaking the intimate moment and reminding them why they were there in the first place

They watched as Mr. Schuester placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and Shelby's face contorted fiercely. Mr. Figgins seemed to be agreeing with everything that Mr. Schuester was saying and that incensed the Carmel teacher even more.

"I feel sorry for your mom," Quinn said, "No matter how hard she fights them, Figgins won't really punish Finn if he can help it. Sports are the main source of funding around these parts."

"Honestly? I don't really expect much from the outcome. There are consequences for everyone except the select popular few."

"We have consequences." Quinn offered, "They just don't happen until after the safety of high school. Destined to be Lima Losers."

"You? Never." Ray grinned with brimming confidence.

"History says otherwise." She argued. "The last three Cheerio captains have either had babies, got married or both straight out of high school." All of which are currently unhappy and stuck in Lima.

"None of them are you." He replied with certainty.

"How do you know?"'

Ray shrugged. "Well, unless the stories are true and Coach Sylvester really does know how to clone her perfect cheerleading team, I'm fairly certain that you are your own person."

"Wiseass."

"Violence!" Ray cried out in mock pain as she elbowed him. "Still, you just don't seem like the kind of person to settle for mediocrity when you know you can have so much more. Trust me, you're going to get out of here. I am, after all, destined for stardom and a life out of Lima. If you can't take my word for it than what else do you have?"

The small encouragement was jarring. He had just nonchalantly pierced through everything that made her Quinn and all the fears that went along with it.

She sighed and had a feeling that it would always be like that with them. Touching his arm and looking sternly into his eyes, she stated bluntly, "You're really annoying, you know that?"

The tone wasn't as biting as it could have been, Ray knew that so instead he smiled and leaned back. "I know."

They fell into a companionable silence and waited.

Ray tried not to focus on the fact that Quinn's hand was still rested on his forearm.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is the Spanish teacher in there too?"

* * *

Shelby Corcoran never wanted to think of the child she had given up so long ago, yet she did anyways. Every single day since she had him bundled in her arms. She never thought of herself as a mother but often dreamed of being _his_ mother. The one to chase away the nightmares and protect him from the evils of the world. But the days morphed into weeks and then they were months and years. The time had flown by and so too did her baby. She didn't think she could see him thirteen years later even if she could, what would she do? He would be a teenager. He wouldn't be the baby she dreamed of.

When Hiram and Leroy called her to tell her about Ray, to tell her that he tried to-

She had never felt so powerless in her life. Not when they took him from her arms all those years ago. Not when the countless casting agents turned her down. Not when the doctor told her that there was a low chance of her ever having children again.

She didn't think of her doubts as she rushed to Lima. She didn't think of the stranger that was too old. She only thought of her baby. Because she realized that it really hasn't changed.

The first time she saw him again, he was in the hospital unconscious from the extreme loss of blood. He looked even more fragile than he did as a baby. She cried for hours.

It took him months to stop calling her Miss. Corcoran, even when he lived with her while at Carmel.

Now she's there, playing- no she _was_ the protector. His protector.

And sometimes, he called her mom.

Her baby would always be her baby. It took a terrifying wake up call to realize it. And she thanked God everyday for the second chance she got to be in his life.

"What kind of institution are you running here? My child was assaulted by your football team less than twenty-four hours ago and I still see those varsity jackets strutting the halls like they're royalty."

"I can assure you, Miss Berry-"

"It's Corcoran," she corrected in a tone that left Mr. Figgins chilled to the bone. He's had his share of angry parents but there was never one that scared him so much. This was Sylvester level scary.

"Miss Corcoran, I assure you that every step will be taken to ensure that your son feels safe in his academic environment. I'm sure that this is all a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding? _Misunderstanding?! _My son was ambushed by your football team and assaulted by colored ice projectiles. You need to expel those miscreants before I start suing you all."

"Mr. Figgins!" Finn yelped. "Dude- Sir, I can't be expelled. My mom would totally kill me. And it would really suck if I couldn't play for the State finals."

"Kid, it's either she kills you or I d-"

Mr. Schue, who stayed mostly quiet through the exchange, stepped up before she could finish, "Miss. Corcoran! Please refrain from threatening the students."

"So you'll protect _him_? What about my son!"

Mr. Figgins sighed, "Okay Miss Corcoran. I'm sorry, Mister Hudson but you are suspended until further notice and forbidden from participating in any sports activities for the rest of your academic career at this institution."

"Principal Figgins!" Mr. Schue intervened, "You can't do this to him!"

Finn's face crumbled, everything he was, everything he could have been was gone. Just like that. Shelby eyed the boy with passing sympathy. It only took one thing. One straw to break someone's life, but this time it wasn't her son. She had to make sure it wasn't her son.

"I'm sorry, William," Figgins said gravely, "But Miss Corcoran has brought in undeniable video evidence. Mister Hudson, you do know the consequences of what you did yesterday?"

"Please, sir." Finn began to beg, "I need to play sports… I can't _do _anything else. It's my only chance."

"Surely there's another way…. I mean his mom's not even here to help him with this! You can't just suspend him without her here. Finn isn't a bad kid. He doesn't deserve this."

"And my son didn't deserve to have 30L of slush dumped on him by the football team."

The air was thick with tension, Finn observed. Maybe that Berry kid didn't deserve what he did but it wasn't Finn's fault either. It was the guys. It was Quinn. It was this whole stupid school. It wasn't _his_ fault. He wasn't a bad guy. He was different.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Principal Figgins turned to Mr. Shuester, "And what do you suggest as an alternative, William?"

"Glee club."

The two words left the remaining occupants of the room stupefied.

"You can't be serious, Schuester." Shelby said incredulously. "This isn't something you can sing away."

"Think about it, Principal Figgins." Mr. Schuester ignored Shelby and grew more and more excited as he thought through his brilliant solution, "These kids are stuck in these- these groups. Coach Sylvester said it was a caste system and she's right. Glee club can be the way to break it down. Break down the barriers and help them-"

"Sing and dance and kumbaya with each other before these boys put them into dumpsters and use them as slushie targets." Shelby finished bitterly.

"These kids just need to be in an environment where they _all_ feel accepted… special. Glee club is all about possibility, happiness and acceptance. If they get the chance to experience that together, as a team, I just know they will change this school."

Figgins looked contemplative as he weighed his options. As much as he was against the glee club, Ryerson had left quite the sour note on idea of show choir, Figgins did not want to lose the quarterback and the captain of the school's football and basketball teams.

"Okay, William. Mr. Hudson has every other day for the next two months and he is to be a member of the glee club for however long that ship stays floating."

"My son will _not _be performing with this bully or any other of your jock Neanderthals. He would rather-" Shelby stopped her tirade abruptly. Ray would rather transfer back to the safety of Carmel than share the stage with the people that harassed him.

The room once again fell to a heavy silence as the angry mother lowered her metaphorical claws.

"Fine. Schuester can have his one hit wonder. My boy will not stand for it and _you_," She directed her fiery gaze at Mr. Schuester, "will have to deal with the consequences." She picked up her purse from the chair and pivoted towards the door. Her heels hitting the ground sharply, she stopped at the door for another final word, "Good luck getting your show choir to Sectionals without my son, Schuester. I guarantee that you're going to need it."


	8. Screw You Mr Shue

**Chapter 8: Screw You, Mr. Schue**

"I can tell by just looking at your pathetic bitch face that you still haven't told Berry about your part in the slushee-geddon he suffered yesterday," Santana drawled as she passed the Cheerio captain in the locker room. They were having practice during lunch much to Santana's dismay. She snuck in some left over breadsticks and had been looking forward to hiding out and munching them with Brittany.

"Leave me alone, Santana," was Quinn's only reply. She was thinking over what had happened with Ray earlier.

Quinn had left once Shelby stormed out of the office, she didn't want Finn to think she was there for him. The overriding guilt for being the reason that this whole thing happened also was a factor. She wanted to tell Ray, she really did, but he looked at her with such… reverence that Quinn couldn't let that fade. Not yet. It was selfish, she knew that much. She just needed some time.

"I'll leave you alone once you leave Berry alone, Fabray."

"Since when do you care? You know he's loser material. Plus, you have no heart. It's been scientifically proven."

"The fact that Berry's the biggest dork to hit this school since Suzy Peppers hasn't stopped you from pulling a 'Hot N' Cold' act around him since he transferred, has it Quinnie?"

"He's not like Suzy Peppers! And don't call me Quinnie," She growled, which only encouraged Santana.

"You're right, I don't have a heart but that kid's been through enough. Even I'm not so cruel that I'd kick a dog that's still trying to get up after losing a leg. He doesn't have a chance with you." Santana pointed out knowingly but at Quinn's contemplative look, her eyes narrowed. "Or does he?"

"Of course not, S." Quinn's eyes darted away, strangely unable to hold a glare of defiance against Santana's question. "I have a boyfriend."

"Please. That tub of cowardly lard does **_not_** count as a boyfriend. He barely counts as an inanimate object."

Quinn huffed but didn't dispute the accurate description of her boyfriend. Instead she took a different route. "Ray is okay with us being friends."

Santana's eyes narrowed accusingly, "Really? You're going to be his friend? You're barely_ my_ friend on a good day. Besides unlike me or Britts, this guy's bound to want more than your crap ass excuse of a friendship." Santana observed Quinn's reaction, or total lack of one. Damn her master poker face. "Berry's stupid lovey-dovey face is annoying enough, I really don't want to deal with the heartbroken one. Don't screw with him, Fabray."

Quinn knew that Ray would eventually want more and she also knew that she was a bad friend most of the time. But how do you say "I'm sorry but I've never had friends before so I have no idea how to be one," without looking like a pathetic loser?

"I don't know what you want me to say, S. That I'll stay away? I can't-" she was going to say that it was because of their shared English assignment but was interrupted.

"FABRAY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR?" You're not paying me, Quinn thought wryly, though she was grateful for the distraction. "DO YOUR JOB AND CAPTAIN YOUR GROUP OF UTTER FAILURES."

Coach Sylvester was crass, unapologetic and utterly vile in her constant spew of vitriol and Quinn welcomed said spew with open arms. It was that or face Santana's weird case of self-righteous but incredibly accurate bullshit. She couldn't finish her train of thought now because Santana would think she was making up an excuse.

Sue was right though; she couldn't worry about Ray while she had a bunch of moderately pretty and wholly uncoordinated girls to turn into national champions. Whatever she was feeling or starting to feel for Ray could wait. One thing at a time, she told herself. The mental conversation playing in her head must have shown on her face though because when she turned back to Santana, she was smiling smugly.

A few minutes and a lot of yelling later, Quinn thanked God that she was on top of the pyramid and didn't have to face that stupid, judgmental smirk that she knew Santana was still sporting.

* * *

"Dude, I saw your mom leave the parking lot in a hurry. What happened?" Puck asked as he approached his friend at his locker.

Ray's brow furrowed, "I have no idea, I tried asking her but she said she had a VA emergency to deal with. She said she'll call me after my audition."

There was the sound of a locker door slamming and both boys looked down the hall to see Finn Hudson come barrelling down the hall towards them with a barbaric lack of grace. Seeing Ray in his sights he went out of his way to shove shoulder check him into the locker but didn't stay to say anything more or face Puck's wrath.

"Huh." Puck remarked as they watched him. "Santana was right."

Ray gulped before looking at Puck "What?"

"He does look like the constipated love child of a dinosaur and a sack of potatoes. I never saw it until now."

Instead of laughing at Puck's observation, Ray just looked in the direction that Finn stomped off to. He always prided himself on having a sixth sense and right now, it was telling Ray that something bad was going to happen. Somehow, Ray knew it would have something to do with Finn Hudson.

* * *

Kurt Hummel had spent everyday of his first year of high school living in fear. By the end of it, he thought he would have to be resigned to the constant state of terror for the rest of his high school career. Then in the first week of sophomore year, there was a saving grace. Something that made him more excited than scared at the prospect of attending another day at the poor excuse of an educational institution.

He looked around the auditorium and shivered with anticipation. Synchronized and choreographed show tune routines? It was a dream come true! And judging from the list of signatures at the signup sheet, Kurt was guaranteed a spot. Not that he doubted his impeccable singing ability.

"Excuse me?"

Though, the presence of other signatures, however few they may be, still meant that other people would have to be in the spotlight. The newest arrival was Mercedes Jones, he noted. He shared a couple of classes with her before but never got a chance to converse but Kurt remembered that the girl always sported a bold fashion taste, which he appreciated.

"Hello!" he greeted bubbly. "I see that you're also here to see who our potential teammate might be. And may I say that your sequined top is tres chic?"

"You may!" Mercedes smiled, "And if my fashion fly eyes aren't mistaken, that shirt looks like the one that was in last week's Vogue!"

"Made it myself!" Kurt preened as Mercedes 'oooh'd and 'ahh'd.'

"Yo!"

"H-h-h-hey!"

The two fast friends looked to the doors to see more arrivals, a goth girl complete with blue streaks and heavy eyeliner, it wasn't a look that Kurt was particularly fond of but it worked with her. She was pushing a wheelchair with a bespectacled boy who was sporting a sweater that he wanted to burn on the spot. Kurt believed they were freshmen but didn't know their names.

"You guys curious as we are to see this new kid?" The boy had introduced himself as Arthur 'Artie' Abrams and Kurt barely contained himself to comment on the sweater vest that dared to call itself clothing, "I heard he transferred from a performance arts school, so Tina and I thought we'd check it out."

"Really?" Kurt intoned with renewed interest. Performance arts school meant that there was a 90% chance this boy would not be completely straight. It would be nice to have the company.

They gossiped for a little before the lights flickered and the spotlight shone on the stage. Brad the piano player made his way on stage, face set in the permanent poker face that he had on when each of them auditioned.

"I'd like to extend my gratitude again, Mr. Brad, for coming in a bit early so that I can rehearse with you."

Ray Berry strutted on the stage, a natural confidence setting in with each step closer to the spotlight. Brad just shrugged but that did nothing to deter Ray from continuing his conversation. "I do hope you're prepared. As a Broadway star-to-be, I can only expect my accompanist to give the same 300% that I bring to every performance."

There was a collective roll of the eyes from Brad and the four students peering in from the back of the auditorium.

Ray smiled out to the absent audience and started his practice audition, "Hi, I'm Ray Redford Berry and I'll be singing 'Never, Never Land,' composed by the great Scott Alan."

Kurt saw Mercedes and Artie scrunch their faces up in confusion but he was pleasantly surprised when Tina's eyes lit up excitedly. Looks like he wasn't the only Broadway enthusiast at McKinley.

The gentle piano chimes played the intro and Kurt didn't know what to expect When it came time for the new kid to sing, however, his jaw dropped in astonishment. The rest of the glee club hopefuls shared his shock. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't this.

He sang with hope and hurt and love and innocence. Kurt had loved the song before but Ray Berry made it sound all new. Not by changing any arrangements or doing anything really different but bringing everything he has in his heart into the song. Kurt had never watched a live show on Broadway but he suspected that this was the closest that he's ever seen.

This new kid knew how to work an audience, even if there wasn't one in attendance. He pushed and pulled emotions in a song that called for both soft vulnerability and emotional powerhouse vocals.

_"And though life is never easy as we as children read in the books,"_ Ray sang, as he strode across the stage, owning it with his presence and performance.

"_Where fairy dust, could just fly you so far away_," Every line at this point sung with enough power to leave even Ray's endless lung capacity breathless.

Quinn watched from the back door, on the opposite side of the auditorium from Kurt and the others. She was supposed to stay away but had heard Brittany talking about Ray's audition with Santana and Puck. She still didn't understand why they were all on Ray Berry's side. A part of her was insanely jealous. Of who and why exactly she was jealous was still up for speculation.

"_And all I ask is that you leave me my imagination_

_Where I can pretend I'm flying away_"

She felt her own heart seize as Ray dramatically stalked up the stage, holding his own heart as if to keep it from leaping out when he belted out the end of the first part of the bridge.

Ray took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes methodically tearing up.

_"I'm flying away _

_and that is where I'll stay._

_ Right there in Never Neverland,"_

He brought his hands down and looked out into the audience, scanning and smiling with a genuine show face that would make even Jesse St. James cower at its shine.

"_I'll be flying, I'll be dying for love, appreciation._

_ Where mermaids sing and fairies would ring_

_Right down there in Never Neverland" _

The strains of music quieted as Ray's voice matched the slow diminuendo and the glaring spotlight narrowed on him.

"_And it's second to left and straight on 'til morning_

_Or was it second to the right, straight on 'til morning_"

Ray motioned for each direction, his eyes crinkling in performing the actions and practiced laughter at the correction. He stared out wistfully at the invisible crowd. Was it just his imagination? A blur of red and white by the back door? The brief flash of blonde hair as the light from outside the auditorium faded to a close.

"_In Never Neverland, _

_In my Never Neverland…"_

He let the last note drift off, eyes closed. He knew he had this song down. The adoring audience, the applause, they were just out of reach. –wait. There was actual applause. Ray looked off stage to see Mr. Schuester and Finn Hudson stalking up to him. The new glee club teacher was smiling while Finn looked like he wanted to be anywhere but up on the stage.

Ray felt his smile slip and fall into the depths of the orchestra pit. "Mr. Schuester! You're early! I was hoping to rehearse a little more before we get to my actual audition but-"

"It's okay, Ray." Mr. Schuester cut him off, "I caught your rehearsal performance. I'd be crazy not to have you on the team. You're in."

"Of course I am. When do rehearsals start?" Ray asked as he eyed the lumbering mammoth of a boy that was standing awkwardly behind the teacher. "Because I already have some ideas for solos for me and-"

"Well, I was actually going to start by getting to know everyone on the team right now." Spotting the kids in the back, Mr. Schuester motioned Kurt and the others to come up on stage. "We won't be starting practice until next week but, this is a good chance for us to introduce ourselves."

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. A lover of fashion, good taste and Broadway."

Ray started clapping in approval and delight but stopped when he realized no one else was doing it. He remembered the faces of everyone and even high-fived Artie when it was his turn. The only elephant in the room was- well, was the lumbering elephant in the room.

"Okay guys, I really want to make glee something special. Something that transcends the social ladder here at McKinley." Mr. Schuester pulled Finn into the group circle and introduced him, "If you guys don't already know, Finn here is the quarterback and captain of our school football team."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"And because we need to widen our horizons with this group, I managed to get him on this team."

That was all that Mr. Schue could get in before an incensed Ray stepped up, "There's no **_way_** that I'm allowing that behemoth-like Neanderthal on my stage. Not after what he did." Ray stomped his foot as he crossed his arms defiantly. "He desecrated this sacred place. Why isn't he suspended?"

"'S'not like you didn't try." Finn spat accusingly, "Running to your mommy because you got hit with a slushee and had to have a girl save you?"

"No, Puck called my mother because he was concerned because I was ambushed and assaulted by the majority of the football team."

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester stepped between them and pushed them apart. "Come on! We're a team now."

"So you expect me to take this club seriously now that the guy who assaulted me is joining? You thought that just because he can carry a slushie, he can carry a note?"

"Hey! I know some stuff about music! And I can play the drums and Mr. Schue said I can sing. Don't know where he heard me though 'cause I only really sing in the shower..."

Ray rounded on him, not giving one care about their massive height difference. "Oh really? Do you know the difference between a Tony and a Grammy? Have you been taking singing lessons since the age of two? What's your range? Can you sight-sing? Do you know the difference between pitch and tone?"

Finn looked furious and stomped towards Ray menacingly only to be stopped again by Mr. Schue.

"Hey!" He placed his hands on Ray's shoulders, "Come on, Ray. Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance? And none of that stuff really matters. We'll all learn it on the way. What matters is-"

Ray shrugged off Mr. Schuester's patronizing hands and words, "-is joy. Glee is all about opening yourself to the possibility of joy." He glared at the two, "How in the world do you expect me to feel _safe_ much less happy when that bully is paying for what he did to me by joining the club that I practically restarted myself?"

"I wouldn't have even gotten in trouble if Santana hadn't given your mom that stupid video. It was just a stupid prank." Finn mumbled petulantly before cowering under Ray's death glare.

The others were speechless and a bit afraid. Kurt could tell that although Finn Hudson was a fine and very tall male specimen, he just didn't carry himself with the same natural stage presence that Ray had. He also doubted that Finn could sing like that angel just did.

"This is why I wanted us to spend this time talking. Looking past the jocks and the nerds and the invisibles. We're all just people that really love music. We can all get along." Mr. Schue looked at his students, his eyes brimming with hope and enthusiasm.

"I must apologize, Mr. Schuester, for what I'm about to say… But you're full of shit. And you are dreaming if you think I'll even stand to breathe the same air as that uncoordinated, empty-headed bully for even more than a second. _Screw you_. Screw the both of you."

"Ray Berry!"

"I quit. Good luck trying to get to Sectionals without me, seeing as you wouldn't even be head of this club if I didn't report Mr. Ryerson in for sexual harrassment."

Mr. Schuester looked on helplessly as Ray Berry stormed out of the auditorium as Finn eyed the retreating loser with contempt. The rest looked at each other worriedly, knowing that Ray was right and that they were screwed.

* * *

Quinn left Ray's rehearsal just as it ended. She didn't want to but she saw that she wasn't the only one there. And she had to know why.

"Coach?"

"Okay, Dye Job, here's the thing." Quinn's hand snapped up to her ponytail self-consciously and Sue continued, "I hate Will Schuester. He is a wide-eyed, washed out greaseball whose enthusiasm and bleeding heart has no place in the world of competition even one as gay as show choir. He roped in your boyfriend and that gremlin that just brought down the house and made my heart bleed through my ears isn't going to take it."

"Wait, Finn's on glee?" Quinn's eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be. Ray's mom drove to the school to make sure that Finn paid for what he did to her son. "Ray…"

Sue looked down imperiously on her second-in-command. "I want this glee club crushed like the little underdog it thinks it is. If gremlin-boy even shows his face in that club, I want you to bring him down."

"What?"

"You are truly my successor, Fabray. You saw the threat before I did. Now I want you to take care of it. Schuester's motley crew of misfit toys isn't going anywhere without the little elf-boy. You know it. I know it. Just make sure your midget-sized boy toy stays away."

Sue eyed the younger girl making sure she understood and when Quinn nodded, she gave a nod in return and stalked away.

Letting out the breath she was holding, Quinn leaned her back against the lockers and wondered what the hell she was going to do about this situation.

* * *

Finn seemed to trudge as he stomped down the hall, a side effect from his almost unnatural height. It was an arrogant sort of lurch, one derived from his earlier talk with Mr. Schuester.

The glee club teacher was sad at the departure of what could have been their star player but he quickly placed his confidence in Finn, something that made the quarterback preen.

They didn't need Ray Berry on glee anyways, Finn thought with certainty. He could make glee club work, he just needed the right recruits. The guys on the team were out. Besides, he wasn't looking to tell the team anything about it. That would be social suicide. Remembering what happened that morning, it was easy to see that Puck wasn't going to do anything for Finn's sake either.

How was he going to get more people for this stupid club?

It was then that Santana and Brittany breezed past the lumbering boy and after glaring at the brunette, an idea began to form in his mind.

This wasn't going to end well for anyone.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN: I know I've been bad with updates lately but I'm working through the writer's block! I have most of the next chapter planned out so hopefully I'll update this quicker. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm glad you guys like protective Shelby! She'll be in the next chapter so don't worry about missing the Mama Bear too much.**

**I know a lot of you guys might hate that Mr. Schuester is such an ass and canon-esque but I'd like to hope that I do a better job than the show in that I will have other characters confront and address these attitudes that both Schue and Finn have. They may be jerks and self-righteous assholes but they will not get away with it.**

**Anyways... to apologize for my lack of updates, here's a little preview of the next chapter: **

Ch. 9: My Gift Is My Song

Ray's storm-out pace didn't stop, even though he had left the auditorium a good five minutes ago. He just felt so angry. He put his trust in William Schuester to do what was best for the show choir and Ray was left utterly betrayed. It would be too much to consider Finn Hudson as his nemesis but if he were to consider staying at this godforsaken school, then that was exactly what that towering, half-witted lout would be. Even if nemesis implied some sort of equal ground between the two.

But he wasn't. Staying, that is.

It had to be said that he really did give this a chance and he really wanted to prove them wrong.

He'd miss going to school with Puck, Santana and Brittany.

And he'd really miss being able to see Quinn everyday. Perhaps it would be best. He was but a Phantom to Quinn's Christine.

But those eyes. That smile. The cross look she gave him that desperately tried to hide one of amusement. The twitching upward eye roll. All the looks that she'd never get the chance to give him. He was going to miss it all.

A voice stopped him and his furious thoughts in their tracks.

"Ray…"


End file.
